The Boondock Saints The two
by xShortyx
Summary: Fan fiction based on Troy Duffy's Boondock saints movie
1. And Sheppards we shall be

And Sheppard's we shall be...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this idea. This fan fiction is based on Troy Duffy's movie, The Boondock Saints. The rest (characters Lucy and Simone) are based on my best friend and me. This fan fiction has been created out of the dark spaces in my mind and on my best friend's Secret Diary by Connor McManus, which can be found on my message board: The Hang Out ) Be warned! There is some foul language in this fan fiction.  
  
Situation:  
  
Location Ireland. Rocco has been gone for a year now. The brothers, Connor and Murph are on the run because of a little situation in Boston (they shot yakavetta in the head because he is evil.) Their dad, Il Duce, has past away of old age.  
  
Chapter one: The Two shall spread their blackened wings?  
  
"Never shall innocent blood be shed. Yet the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river. The three shall spread their blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer of God"  
  
Connor laid on his bed feeling bored. It's been over a year now. He still missed Rocco. He couldn't help blaming himself for it. Murph on the other hand was having the time of his life. They were back in Ireland, and St Patrick's Day was only a couple of days away, Murph was really feeling good.  
  
The front door flew open and Murph came in carrying 2 bags full of liquor.  
  
"And where have you been?" Connor asked  
  
"Please, stop acting like Da will you?" Murph looked annoyed.  
  
Connor sighed "What did you buy?"  
  
"Aaah, that's a good question, I bought Tequila."  
  
"Hand me a bottle will you?"  
  
Murph handed Connor a bottle and got himself one too. They sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"I brought the newspaper as well."  
  
"Great, let's see if there's anyone miss behaving." Connor opened the news paper and his eye fell on a tiny article about two attempted rape victims.  
  
Connor read the piece out loud. "Yesterday evening 2 girls were walking around in Dublin near the All Irish pub, when 2 unknown men attacked the both of them. One threathing L. with a knife, while the other held S. down. Fortunally someone saw all this happen, he shouted and both men ran away. Neither of the girls was able to tell much about the men in question."  
  
"Sounds like someone has pushed the bounds and crossed over to true corruption." Murph said looking serious.  
  
"Just one problem. Where are we going to find them?"  
  
"Well I think we should bring the All Irish Pub a visit, maybe the girls will show up there again." Murph thought out loud.  
  
"That's a good idea" Connor took another swig from the bottle.  
  
That evening Murph and Connor walked into the All Irish Pub, wearing their usual white t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket. Taking one look around Connor saw this was kind of like McGinty's (a Irish pub in Boston). Connor and Murph kept looking around the place to see if there were 2 girls together having a drink. 2 men in the far corner of the pub were having a laugh, a man and woman sat close together not far from the two men. Connor and Murph sat down at the bar.  
  
"Can I have 2 whiskeys please?" Connor asked the girl behind the bar.  
  
"Aye, here you go." She smiled at him.  
  
As she walked away to help some other lad he kept watching her. There was something about her, although he couldn't exactly say what it was. She had long brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and the cutest smile.  
  
"Lucy!" she called, "Could you bring me 2 bottles of whiskey when you come back?"  
  
"Aye!" Lucy yelled back from what sounded like the back of the pub.  
  
Murph and Connor both looked at each other, then back at the girl behind the bar, waiting for Lucy to come back. The doors in the back swung open and Lucy came out carrying a crate of beer and two bottles on top. Murph saw her having trouble holding on to it all and rushed over to help.  
  
"Let me help you." He said taking the crate from her, making Lucy smile.  
  
"Thank you, it was kind of heavy." She took the bottles and walked to the bar, Murph following her. He put the crate down behind the bar and walked back to Connor.  
  
"Here you go Simone, 2 bottles of whiskey."  
  
"This cannot be a coincidence." Connor said, while drinking his whiskey.  
  
"I agree this must be them." Murph answered, then turned to Lucy "Can we have 2 more please?"  
  
Lucy handed them 2 whiskeys and turned around to clean the glasses.  
  
She threw her long black curly hair over her shoulders and turned around to look at the 2 guys.  
  
"They're cute aren't they?" Simone asked  
  
"Aye they are." She answered not taking her eyes of Murph. When the guys looked right at her she blushed and quickly turned around. Simone giggled.  
  
Two blonde guys came in the bar, sat down not far from Connor and Murph. Simone laughed at something Lucy said, but when she saw those guys her smile faded.  
  
"What do you want?" Connor heard Simone ask the men.  
  
"I could do with a beer." The guy answered  
  
"You get the fuck out of here!" Lucy said more pissed off then scared  
  
"You shut your face woman!" the other guy said standing up, he said something to Simone, Connor couldn't hear. Simone went all red in the face and slapped him. The other guy got up from his seat as well, and walked to the side of the bar, past Connor and Murph.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Connor said not taking his eyes of his Whiskey.  
  
"You stay out of my fucking business."  
  
"You leave now, as the lady's asked, and we will mind our own business." Murph answered and looked one of them in the eyes as if daring him to stay.  
  
The guy hit Murph across the face, not really hurting him, he looked back at Connor, they both drank they're whiskey, and then they both hit the guys in the face. Simone and Lucy both gave a little scream, the customers in the bar all fled out side as one of the guys grabbed a chair to hit Conner with. Conner dived out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. The guy doubled over but came back hitting him hard in the eye. Murph opened the door, and literally kicked the guy he was fighting with out, watched Connor beating the crap out of the second guy, and threw him out as well.  
  
Lucy ran to the door and closed it, turning the open/close sign to close. Simone had already gotten the first aid kit, and a glass of whiskey. Connor sat down on one of the chairs and Simone sat in front of him looking at the cut on his eyebrow. She dipped a piece of bandage in the glass of whiskey.  
  
"This is going to sting a bit." She said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"That's okay, I handled worse... OUCH"  
  
"You handled worse ey?" Simone said smiling this time looking straight into his eyes. She blushed and got on with what she was doing. Connor kept looking at this beautiful girl. "Stay on the problem at hand, bad men, must be punished." He thought.  
  
Meanwhile Murph was sitting at the bar with Lucy, drinking a new glass of whiskey, and they were talking about what happened.  
  
"Did you know these guys?" Murph asked  
  
"Uhm sort of." Lucy said  
  
"Right... what did they do to make you two this pissed at them?" Murph asked not that tactful.  
  
Lucy looked at Murph and somehow decided he was to be trusted. She felt like she'd known him for ages.  
  
"They uhm.. They tried to hurt us last night, in the alley." Lucy tried avoiding his eyes but it was like a magnet, it kept pulling her eyes towards his.  
  
"You must have been really scared."  
  
"Well I was more pissed then scared, you see, Simone is like my best friend ever, my sister. And they tried to rape her, holding a knife to my neck. All because Simone and I wouldn't go out with them."  
  
"Do you know their names?"  
  
"Ben and Darren" Lucy replied.  
  
Meanwhile Simone just put a bandage on Connors eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks..." Connor wanted to say more but thought better of it.  
  
"Stop staring at me." Simone laughed  
  
"I... I can't help myself" Connor said looking serious.  
  
"Oh and why's that?" Simone replied  
  
"Because..." Connor hesitated then said "You're sitting in front of me, so I have no where else I can look."  
  
Simone looked at him for a moment, then stood up, and walked back to the bar without saying another word. That was so not the answer she was hoping for.  
  
"You want a whiskey?" She asked Connor who followed her to the bar.  
  
"Yes please." Connor avoided her eyes. He could not afford to fall in love now. They had their destiny to live up to, even if Da was gone now.  
  
Simone pored him a glass and put it in front of him, then listened to what Lucy was telling Murph, only to catch her last sentence.  
  
"Yeah," Lucy said "You know, someone should punish those evil bastards for trying to rape us."  
  
"You told him?" Simone asked not very pleased with her best friend.  
  
"Aye, I did."  
  
Simone took Lucy by the arm dragging her away from the boys. "Ouch! What's your fucking problem?" Lucy asked  
  
"We told the police we didn't know the guys and you go and tell them everything?"  
  
"Well not exactly everything, just what happened last night."  
  
"All because you want a fling?" Simone asked Lucy  
  
"What's wrong Connor not biting?"  
  
"No not really. But who cares?" Simone marched off to the bar again, flashing her brightest smile.  
  
They sat there talking about all sorts of stuff till the early morning when Connor and Murph walked out completely wasted, saying they're goodbyes.  
  
Connor and Murph staggered home and fell down onto the bed.  
  
"We have to go there more often." Murph said  
  
"Aye, pretty girls with bar is a good thing." Connor replied in a drunken state.  
  
The next morning Connor woke up by the smell of coffee. He sat up in bed, gently feeling his cut, then got out.  
  
"Morning" He said to Murph with out really looking at him. He took some coffee and sat down.  
  
"We have to think of a plan to 'do' those guys." Murph said immediately.  
  
"Okay, now who sounds like Da?" Connor said smirking  
  
Murph ignored him and moved on "I know where they work, where they live, and where they hang out."  
  
"You are well informed."  
  
"Yeah well, had a nice chat with Lucy. I kind of like her. She's a lot like us."  
  
"And in what way is that?"  
  
"She drinks whiskey as much as I do, and at one point she reminded me of Rocco." Murph said. "Oh that would be the 'Fuck them, fuck the fucking lot of them' bit?" Connor grinned  
  
"Yeah, like that one time we fucked with Rocco. Or shall I say Yavar?" Murph laughed at the thought of it.  
  
"Yeah he certainly illustrated the diversity of the word 'Fuck' didn't he?"  
  
They fell silent for a moment then Murph picked up.  
  
"Any way, as it's st Patrick's day tomorrow, I would like to have those little rodents killed before tomorrow."  
  
"That leave's today. Fine by me. Let's hit them in the comfort of their own home." Connor said thinking it over.  
  
"Aye, that's fine by me."  
  
Later that evening they pulled their car up just a couple of streets back from where Ben and Darren lived. They got out of the car, wearing all black, walking towards the house.  
  
"I will never get used to this feeling, it's like I'm nervous but I'm not." Connor said.  
  
"Aye, I know. Hey what do you say we go to the All Irish Bar after this is dealt with?" Murph suggested.  
  
"Fine by me." They reached the house, and pulled their masks over their faces. Murph picked the lock and they entered. Connor looked around the living room, nobody was there. The kitchen was deserted as well. Murph and Connor went up to the first floor, checking the first room on the left. Empty, the second was empty as well, which left only one room.  
  
They opened the door to find them in bed.  
  
Ben and Darren were shocked to see 2 men dressed all black each holding a gun out to them. Murph couldn't resist and hit Ben square on the jaw. Making him fall backwards onto his bed.  
  
Then... "And sheppards we shall be, for thee my lord for thee. Power hath decesended forth from thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to thee, teeming with souls shall it ever be."  
  
You could hear them pleading in the background.  
  
"In nominee Patri et fili" Murph said getting ready to shoot  
  
"Et spiritus sancti" Connor finished.  
  
They each shot them in the head.  
  
"Glad that's over with." Murph said, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Aye, now let's change our clothes and go to the pub." Connor said following Murph outside and to the car.  
  
Keep a eye out for chapter two!! More fun things will happen! 


	2. St Patricks Day

Chapter two; St Patrick's Day  
  
"And I shall count thee among my favoured sheep. And you shall have the protection of all the angels in heaven."  
  
Connor and Murph got home, playfully fighting at the front door to get inside first. They showered and got dressed.  
  
"How do I look?" Murph asked his brother  
  
"You look good, we both do don't we?"  
  
"Aye we do." He laughed  
  
They hurried to the car, and went down to the All Irish Pub.  
  
Meanwhile in the pub, Simone and Lucy were having a pre opening drink.  
  
"Wasn't it sweet though the way Murph and Connor defended us last night?" Lucy asked  
  
"I guess so, only the way Connor treated me..." Simone said  
  
"Aww you know how guys get... If they act like they don't like ye they usually do, and their probably afraid to admit it."  
  
"I don't know, besides even if he did like me I wouldn't know if I could handle it."  
  
"Well, get to know him first before judging him. Because I have the feeling we will be seeing a lot more of them."  
  
"Yeah he is cute isn't he? And the way he acted when I cleaned out his wound. I felt so sorry for him." Simone said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah and I actually thought we had some competition. Man can those two drink!"  
  
The door to the bar opened and Simone looked up. Connor and Murphy walked in. They were wearing dark sunglasses which made them both look mysterious. She suppressed a smile. "Couldn't have him thinking I like him." She thought  
  
Lucy however had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yay! You're back."  
  
"I told you we would come back!" Murphy answered  
  
"Would you two like something to drink?" Simone asked while Connor sat himself down at the bar.  
  
"Aye, a whiskey please." He answered "And for Murphy too."  
  
"No never mind the whiskey, me and Lucy are going for a walk."  
  
Connor looked at him dumbstruck, Murph never said no to whiskey.  
  
"What? Why?" Simone asked Lucy  
  
"I need some fun. Will you just relax?" she whispered.  
  
Lucy and Murph walked out and Simone looked at Connor, then grabbed a glass of Whiskey and downed the glass in one go.  
  
She sat down next to him.  
  
"You look great tonight." He said  
  
"Really? Nothing else you want to look at?"  
  
Connor looked hurt.  
  
"Well not as hurt as I bloody well felt last night." Simone thought  
  
"I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Then why did you say it? Not that I care." Simone tried to look tough and hoped Connor would fall for her little act.  
  
"It's hard to explain... I can't fall in love, with anyone... probably ever"  
  
"Don't go giving me that crap, if you don't like me, just say so. But don't you fucking lie to me." She said  
  
Meanwhile Murph and Lucy walked around with out really knowing where they were going.  
  
"How long have you and Simone been friends?" Murph asked looking at Lucy  
  
"We've known each other for about 15 years now; she didn't have an easy life." Lucy answered  
  
"Neither did Connor and I. Me dad left us when we were really young and then me mother died." Murph fell silent for a moment debating with himself. Should he tell her about his destiny? He decided not to, if Connor would find out he would have to meet his brother's wrath. Not good.  
  
Lucy felt the strong urge to kiss him but didn't. They walked a bit more, and then they found a bench and sat down.  
  
"How long do you own that Pub?" Murph asked  
  
"About 5 years I guess."  
  
"And business going well?"  
  
"Well we have a lot of regulars. Wait till tomorrow, St Paddy's. That's always a busy day for us."  
  
"I can imagine." Murph mumbled  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well Connor and I used to go to this bar, McGinty's in Boston, and it was always busy at St Paddy's."  
  
"Hmm I've heard about this bar."  
  
"Well let's talk about you, as it's far more interesting." Murph said smiling  
  
"I'd rather talk about you, MR McManus." Lucy replied smiling back.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we just... not talk at all?" Murph put his arm around Lucy slowly pulling her closer to his face, and looked into her dark eyes.  
  
"That's a great idea." Lucy whispered before Murph kissed her.  
  
Meanwhile Simone and Connor were playing a game of pool.  
  
"What is it you do for a living?" Simone asked  
  
"I used to work at a meat factory in Boston, but we had to leave and now we're out of a job. Have been for the past year." Connor replied, and then shot the red ball into the pocket.  
  
"I never get those stupid balls into the pockets." Simone said watching the ball go in smoothly.  
  
"Come here, I'll show you."  
  
Connor stood behind Simone, holding the pool cue together, bended over the pool table.  
  
"It's all about concentrating." Connor said his tongue sticking out a bit.  
  
"Right," Simone thought feeling Connor's well trained body rub against hers. "Concentrating on ball. Not him, certainly not him. Ball ball ball, oh bloody hell." She thought.  
  
They shot the ball into the left corner pocket making Simone give a little scream of excitement.  
  
"See, it's easy." Connor said still leaning against her. His face inches away from hers, feeling his breath.  
  
Simone turned around to face him, standing really close to him. "You're a good teacher." She said blushing  
  
Connor lifted his hand to touch her face, his eyes locking with hers. Gently he pulled her towards him just a bit closer and then... Murph and Lucy came in, wasted and walking hand in hand.  
  
Simone and Connor quickly broke up the intimate moment.  
  
Connor sighed. His brother absolutely had no sense of timing.  
  
"Hello you two, did you have a nice walk?" Simone heard Connor sigh and she felt the same way. Lucy has bad timing.  
  
Lucy nodded and Murph laughed, pulling Lucy into a tight embrace kissing her, making Connor roll eyes and Simone closing them.  
  
"Eeew, over sharing! Get a room." She said  
  
"We will, let's go to my place" Murph slurred  
  
"Aye." Lucy agreed taking his hand and they walked out again.  
  
Connor and Simone both sighed at the same time, and looked at each other. They laughed. The whole romantic atmosphere was gone.  
  
"I fancy a drink," Simone said walking to the bar "What about you?"  
  
"I fancy you," Connor mumbled  
  
"Sorry? What's that?"  
  
"I said I'd fancy one too."  
  
Simone smiled and handed him a whiskey and sat herself down in one of the chairs. Connor followed her there.  
  
"If you want me to leave you should just say so." Connor said looking into his glass.  
  
"No, don't leave. I don't want you too." Simone said looking at him.  
  
"I don't want to leave either."  
  
Connor took Simone's hand and pulled her up from the chair, making her fall right into his arms.  
  
"Wow." Simone said spilling her whiskey.  
  
Connor smiled and just looked at her, and held onto her.  
  
"What?" Simone asked feeling a funny jolt in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Nothing, you're just so... beautiful." He said  
  
"Right..." She answered feeling uncomfortable.  
  
He placed his right hand in her neck and pulled her towards him their noses against each other. "Ye are." He said before kissing her.  
  
Simone felt as if she was going to explode. She never felt like this when she kissed a guy.  
  
Connor stopped kissing to look at her. She still had her eyes closed which must mean she liked it. He kissed her forehead. Simone opened her eyes to look at him, and then he softly kissed her on the lips. Connor looked at her as if he was looking right into her soul. Then she knew this was the man she waited her whole life for. But did she dare to trust him? After all, every person, except for Lucy, has hurt her in so many ways that she decided to never let a man get to close. Or was he different? He definitely has a secret. You could see that in his eyes. She decided time would tell and see what would happen. After all this was just the second day since they met.  
  
Meanwhile Lucy and Murph got into the house, kissing and pulling of clothes while they were walking towards the bed. Normally Lucy wouldn't do this with a guy she just knew for a day but this was different. Besides, she wanted to get some already. All work and no fun has gotten her social life in a definite stopper. Murph and Lucy laughed playfully. Then Lucy tried to take of Murphy's shirt while he was trying to get his shoes of and he fell flat onto his face, Lucy laughed while bending down to help him up.  
  
"You think that's so fucking funny ey?" He asked. Then grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. "Laugh at this." He said kissing her roughly. Making Lucy jelly in his hands.  
  
"Well Mr McManus, I didn't know you had it in you." Lucy said playfully.  
  
"Aah but that's where you..." he kissed her on the cheek "were" then kissed her nose "wrong." Then kissed her on the mouth again.  
  
Connor and Simone stood leaning against the bar, hugging each other. "I must not be hasty, I really like her. Could she be the one I have been waiting for my whole life?" Connor thought.  
  
Simone felt great; it felt so good to have someone just hold her. Then Connor reminded something.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"In a bed would be the best choice, although some couches are really comfortable." Simone joked knowing what he meant, with Lucy and Murph having they're little adventure going on in his place.  
  
"I can't go there and risk walking in on something I don't want to see my little brother do." Simone felt Connor shiver.  
  
"You can stay at my place, if you want to that is. It's right above the pub."  
  
"You sure you want me to?"  
  
"Aye, you will be sleeping in Lucy's bed off course. She might want to sleep with a guy she just met, but I most certainly don't do such things."  
  
"Glad you don't, and even if you wanted to, I wouldn't." Connor replied then kissed her again, with more passion this time.  
  
Connor woke up from a nightmare. He sat up in bed breathing heavy. He looked to the left where Simone was sleeping. He looked at the alarm clock which flashed 2:00 AM. He got up thinking he would get a drink. Before he even moved he heard Simone shift in her sleep, mumbling something. Then out of the blue she screamed and shot up. Connor walked up to her, sat down on the side of her bed. "It's okay, I'm here. Shh, it's okay." He rocked her while she was crying. He put his legs onto the bed his back resting against the wall, Simone resting her head on Connor's bare chest still sobbing. They sat there silently for a while with just the sound of Simone's sobs surrounding them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Simone whispered.  
  
"About what?" Connor said.  
  
"Me crying, you must think I'm a nut case or something."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
  
Simone hesitated for a moment, and then feeling she has to share this with someone.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Connor said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I... I want to..." She took a deep breath and told him her story. "When I was 10 years old my parents kicked me out of the house... the reason they did that was because someone had raped me and they said it was my own fault..." Simone stopped for a second. These memories were still very painful. "That I asked for it, and that I was a disgrace for the family. Every night I dream the same thing. That guy coming in my room, doing..." Simone suppressed the tears she felt burning behind her eyes. "And I dream about what my mother told me when she threw me out." Simone never told anyone including Lucy, about this nightmare.  
  
Connor could feel her tears on his body, he felt so sorry for this girl. Now more then ever he felt his destiny was the right thing to do. Destroy all which is evil, so that all what is good may flourish.  
  
"You do think I'm nuts." Simone said when Connor didn't say anything  
  
"No absolutely not." He kissed the top of head.  
  
Simone lifted her head up and looked at him with watery eyes, then pulled herself up to kiss him. He kissed her back. She lifted the sheets up so Connor could get in with her. They laid down both heads on her pillow looking at each other. Simone closed her eyes, and Connor stroked her hair, brushing some stray hairs out of her face. Simone fell asleep. "She is so beautiful, I think I can grow to love her." He thought then closing his own eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
Simone woke up that next morning missing Connor. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Then she got up wondering where Connor had gone this early. She walked into the kitchen and saw Connor standing there, making break fast. "Good morning." Simone said. Connor turned around and flashed a bright smile. "Good morning, and happy St Paddy's." he said.  
  
A couple of hours earlier, Lucy woke up at Murph's house. Not wanting to wake him up she carefully got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. When she got there, the whole kitchen was littered with empty and full whiskey and tequila bottles. "Men." She laughed. Then her attention was drawn to 4 guns lying on the kitchen table. "Very nice one's two." She thought picking one of the guns up and aiming it at nothing in particular. "You like those?" Murph asked leaning against the doorway arms crossed. She looked at him with an evil smile still holding the gun. "Aye I like them, but the more obvious question is... What are you doing with them?" She said still admiring the gun. Murph watched her every move. If Connor found out she found them he was going to kill him for sure. She did look hot holding them though and more important she didn't seem to be freaking out. It looked like she enjoyed holding it. "Well it's for our own protection." He answered Lucy's question. She looked at him one eyebrow raised. "Right, that's why they are here... lying on the kitchen table for any one to take. Please I'm not a fucking idiot." Murph sighed. He walked up to her, took the gun and put it back on the table. He kissed her. When they broke loose Lucy looked at him "You're not getting of that fucking easy Murph, start talking."  
  
"It's complicated." Murph started avoiding her stare.  
  
"I have time." Lucy replied sitting down at the kitchen table. Murph told her about the dreams Connor and he had, a year ago. About killing the Russian mob people. About Rocco. And about their father. Lucy sat there listening to every word. When he had finished telling her his story she stood up from the kitchen table.  
  
"Are you mad?" Murph asked following her.  
  
"No, off course not."  
  
"Where are you going then?"  
  
"Calling Simone to tell her I am staying here and that we will meet her at the pub tonight."  
  
"Lucy, you can't tell a soul. Not even Simone. If Connor finds out..." Murph took her hands. "If he finds out he'll kill me for sure. Promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise." Lucy said looking serious.  
  
Murph looked relieved. As if a burden had fell of his shoulders. He kissed Lucy on the lips, "thank you."  
  
"For what?" she said smiling  
  
"For being you." He replied then kissed her again, making them fall onto the couch together.  
  
Simone and Connor had finished break fast and as the pub didn't have to be opened till 6 they decided to one of the parks. Walking hand in hand, Simone never felt better in her life. Here she was walking through Dublin with Connor. He made all the girls look twice and she just smiled. He was hers. They entered a park, it was really busy, bands playing and everyone was having fun. They sat themselves down underneath a tree. Simone sat between Connor's legs and he had his arms wrapped around her. They sat there silently for an hour then Simone thought about Lucy.  
  
"Wonder how they are doing." Simone said aloud.  
  
"They are fine. I'd rather not think about it." Connor replied laughing.  
  
"Your right. How about we go back, I have to get the pub ready for tonight and we could play some pool, you could even teach me some more." She said looking at him with her sexy look.  
  
"Do you need some help for tonight?"  
  
"You want to? I mean you don't want to go out?" Simone asked  
  
"No not really. I want to be with you." He replied  
  
They walked back together and when they arrived at the pub, the door was open. "Stay behind me." Connor said  
  
He walked in took a look around and saw Lucy standing behind the bar.  
  
"It's Lucy....and Murph." Connor said  
  
"You fucking idiots you scared the crap out of me!" Simone yelled charging inside.  
  
"Someone has to open the pub now innit?" Lucy replied.  
  
Murph's head appeared from behind the bar. "There was a leak but I fixed it." Lucy smiled and Connor raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What's this Murph? Are you a plumber now too?" He laughed.  
  
After Simone calmed down a bit, she helped Lucy getting things ready.  
  
"Connor is going to help us tonight."  
  
"Oh Murph is as well." Lucy laughed.  
  
"Brothers." She replied laughing. She was actually really glad they were helping because it was always really busy on St Paddy's.  
  
Customers started coming in round 7.  
  
"Hello Lucy, Simone." Someone said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Liam!" Lucy yelled getting all excited and hugged him.  
  
"Hi how have you been?" he asked  
  
"I've been great! Would you like a drink? Oh and meet Murph." Lucy rambled at her mate. They'd been pen pals for a century when Simone and Lucy were still living in England. When they moved to Ireland to open a pub, they met and have been hanging out since then.  
  
Murph walked up to him and gave him a who-the-hell-are-you look. Liam stuck out his hand to shake it; Murph took his hand and squeezed it a bit. Lucy saw it happen and shot daggers at Murph who immediately let go.  
  
Liam walked up to Simone and gave her a friendly hug. "And how have you been?"  
  
"Great actually. And I would like you to meet Connor, Connor this is Liam." Simone said.  
  
Connor shook Liam's hand. "Hello, nice to meet you." He said.  
  
Simone gave Liam a beer while Lucy took Murph aside.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do?"  
  
"Nothing, I just don't trust him."  
  
"He's my mate, so you better start trusting him!" Lucy said.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Jesus!" Murph said sulkily  
  
"you're yelous" Lucy said smiling  
  
"No I'm fucking not." Murph said turning away. Lucy was touched.  
  
"Yes you are..." Murph tried to object but Lucy went on "You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Liam and I are just friends."  
  
Lucy gave Murph a kiss saying "so sweet." And walked back to Liam and sat down at the bar next to him.  
  
"Hey did you hear about Ben and Darren?" Liam asked Lucy and Simone.  
  
Connor and Murph looked at Liam.  
  
"It's in the paper. Obituary section." Liam said while Simone grabbed today's newspaper.  
  
"They've been murdered." Simone said shocked.  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Lucy said taking the news paper from her best friend.  
  
"It's been on the news as well. Apparently they've been shot in the head." Liam said drinking his beer.  
  
Lucy and Simone exchanged a look.  
  
Everything was going on smoothly. Round 3 o'clock Simone decided to close the bar at great disappointment to the regulars.  
  
"Aaaw, come on, one more hour Simone." Liam slurred  
  
"No, I would like to have some fun myself if ye don't mind." She answered slapping him on the back.  
  
Liam left hugging both girls and said goodbye to Connor and Murph. Murph closed the door behind him.  
  
He walked to Lucy who put her head on his shoulder "Me... tired." She moaned.  
  
"Do you want to spend the night at my house again?" he asked  
  
"If Simone is okay with that..." She looked at Simone who nodded.  
  
"Aye I will. Let's go, I am really pooped."  
  
Murph and Lucy said their goodbyes and Simone started picking up the rubbish.  
  
"Leave it till tomorrow."  
  
"Aye, I should shouldn't I?" she answered.  
  
"Let's go to sleep." Connor took her hand; they switched the lights off, and went up.  
  
Connor took of his shirt and went for Lucy's bed. "Connor?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Would you please sleep with me tonight?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Sure..." He got into bed with her, and kissed her goodnight. They fell asleep together feeling on top of the world. 


	3. All Four Saints

Chapter three: All four saints  
  
"When I wear my flashing sword and my hand takes hold on judgment. I will take vengeance upon mine enemies and I will repay those who hate me. Oh lord raise me to thy right hand and counts me among thy saints"  
  
A Couple of month's later Simone and Connor were still together, as were Lucy and Murph. She spent most of her time with Murph and even slept there more then Connor did, who off course was with Simone most of his time.  
  
Connor and Simone were still taking things slow.  
  
"What do you mean you two still didn't ... you know." Lucy said dumbstruck  
  
"Well, I want too but, I don't want to mess things up you know?"  
  
"No I don't know." Lucy said following Simone who was gathering glasses from tables and cleaning them. "You know as well as I do, that sleeping with a guy doesn't have to mean things won't work out."  
  
"Lucy, I really like this guy. I mean... Really really like him."  
  
"Well, what's keeping you from jumping his bones? You've been together for 4 months now and counting. Plus he does sleep in your bed."  
  
"Yeah that does say something right?" Simone replied while putting the clean glasses on the shelves.  
  
"If he didn't care for you he wouldn't wait, and would have dumped you already."  
  
Connor did wait indeed. He never asked her if she wanted to, he just waited for her to take the first step.  
  
"Well I think it's a good thing. Our relationship isn't just about sex."  
  
"Well you decide what ever you like to do... I am having a date with Murph today." Lucy said lighting her fag, and sitting down on the barstool.  
  
"You raving hussy!" Simone joked "Light me one too will you."  
  
Lucy gave her own cigarette to her best friend and lighted another one for herself.  
  
"Well call me what you like... At least I am getting some my dear."  
  
"AH! And that calls herself a best friend?" Simone asked now sitting down next to Lucy.  
  
"Look at the time, look at the time, must be off now!" She grabbed her bag and left Simone sitting there.  
  
Lucy went to Murph's place. When she got there Connor had just left and Murph sat on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Connor knows." Murph said without looking to lucy.  
  
"Knows what?" She moved closer to Murph.  
  
"Knows you know... about our destiny."  
  
"And?" Lucy asked sitting down next to Murph, now seeing a nice shiner on his eye, compliments of Connor  
  
"We had a nice brotherly... Chat." Murph replied smiling.  
  
"Oooh, Honey! What did he do?" She kissed him on the eye.  
  
"Careful, although I know I had this coming it still hurts, loads of pain. Ouch, pain Oeh aah."  
  
"Right, now yer just being a baby." Lucy replied smiling at her hubby.  
  
"I know... but is it working?" he said flashing an evil smile.  
  
"It isn't but... what the hell." She kissed him  
  
"Did I mention I have pain, Loads of it?"  
  
Lucy's cell phone rang. The display flashed Liam, which Murph saw.  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't read his mind you know." Lucy replied a bit harsh  
  
Murph sulked again, making Lucy sigh. She answered the phone.  
  
"Hiya Liam, what's up?" she said  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to say hello is all." Liam replied  
  
"Well can I call you back some other time? I'm at..."  
  
"Murphy's? You're always there. We never just have fun anymore." Liam replied making Lucy feel a bit guilty about neglecting her mate.  
  
"Yeah I know. We will go do something in the near future Liam, you do understand don't you?"  
  
"Aye, I do... but only because I neglect you when I have a girlfriend, so I guess were even on this." Liam laughed  
  
"Right, gonna go now!" Lucy hangs up the phone and saw Murph looking at her.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"Nothing. I just... I'm sorry I get this yelous. It's because I uhm..." Murph didn't know how to put it.  
  
Lucy went to lie down on the couch her head in his lap.  
  
"I am afraid to loose you." Murph finished his sentence in a whisper Lucy almost didn't get it. Then she smiled.  
  
"You've got me Murph. If you like it or not." She said, making Murph smile again.  
  
"AH damn. Fuck Connor, me eye hurts like hell." Murph said covering his eye with his hand.  
  
Lucy pulled his hand away from his eye and gave a gentle kiss on it. "Don't be such a fucking baby." She smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Connor arrived at the pub; he parked his car and walked inside. He stopped by the entrance as he saw Simone sitting at the bar, singing with the stereo, to Metallica – sanatarium. He listened and watched her.  
  
"Build my fear of what's out there And cannot breathe the open air Whisper things into my brain Assuring me that I'm insane They think our heads are in their hands But violent use brings violent plans Keep him tied, it makes him well He's getting better, can't you tell?"  
  
Simone saw Connor standing in the doorway. She recovered her 'moment of weakness' and ran up to him. "Hey you!" And flew into his arms. Connor catches her and all his anger towards Murph went right out the window at the sight of his girlfriend.  
  
"How are you? Are you okay?" Connor asked concerned after he kissed her as if he hadn't seen her for an eternity.  
  
"Yes I am, now you're here, why?" She asked  
  
"Well it's not exactly your every day happy song is it?" he replied looking serious  
  
"It's nothing. I have to listen to this song from time to time."  
  
"Listen... What time does the pub open?"  
  
"Not, I have a day off. Why?" She asked  
  
"How about," Connor walked up to the pool table's "I teach you some more pool."  
  
Simone looked at him. Just the way he walked over to the pool tables made her want him.  
  
"Sure." She answered and walked up to him.  
  
"This my dear," he held out a pool cue. "Is a pool cue."  
  
"Oh I normally just say; long sticky thingy." Simone replied acting dumb.  
  
Connor laughed "And this is a ball."  
  
"White ball. I need it?" She asked smiling  
  
"Yes love, you do." Connor said again laughing at what she said.  
  
He put all the balls on the table and broke them. "Now come here." Simone walked up to him.  
  
"You hold the cue like this." He did some strange thing with his fingers. "Like this?" She asked.  
  
"Right." He said standing behind her; she once again felt his body against hers. She closed her eyes for a second in order to concentrate on the game rather then concentrating on Connor whose head was on her left. It wasn't working. It didn't help him kissing her neck either. She tipped her head to the right. He kissed her shoulder, then he let the pool cue go and turned her around so she'd face him, and then lifted her up onto the pool table. He stood between her legs and kissed her lips, softly biting them.  
  
"What's this? Did you miss me?" She asked  
  
"Aye I did, every minute I'm not with you I miss you, so much it hurts with every breath I take." Connor replied looking into her eyes. She knew he meant it. And she felt the same way.  
  
She locked eyes with him then kissed him most passionately. Connor lifted her up from the pool table and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her upstairs to the bedroom. When they got there Connor looked really serious. He put her on the bed while he kissed her. He took of her shirt while she did the same with his. Slowly and carefully Connor undressed her. Simone automatically covered herself up. She felt really self conscious. Connor took her arms, which she had crossed over her upper body and placed them around his neck. "You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear which sends shivers down Simone's spine. He wanted her so bad he couldn't believe it. He never felt like this before. It was driving him mad. He kissed her again this time roughly. He lay on top of her, and was really gentle. Simone felt really weird. She wanted him more then ever and frankly it scared her. She decided to shove those feelings aside as she didn't want to miss any second of this moment. He was so sweet, gentle and caring. It was as if the whole worlds resolved around them. Connor whipped the stray hairs out of her face and kissed her softly.  
  
"You sure you want this?" Connor whispered. Simone kissed him "I do."  
  
Simone straightened her back as Connor went on; her head all the way up; then relaxed again. She never wanted this evening to stop... ever. She let her hands slide over his back; then looked into his eyes...  
  
Connor couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He saw the love in her eyes, what she felt for him. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She whispered. Connor held her look for a second and kissed her passionately; then kissed her from her neck down to her stomach, making her smile. He came back up again, his fingers softly brushed her arm. She got goose bumps all over her back. Connor looked so sexy with his slightly blushing cheeks, his eyes half open still locking with hers. Her breath was short and quick as was his. Simone bit on her lip and closed her eyes. Connor smiled and kissed her on her mouth.  
  
That night seemed to last an eternity, they were one that night. Everything else in the world didn't seem to matter. There was just Connor and herself.  
  
That night they fell asleep still holding each other.  
  
Murph and Lucy were having a quiet night all together. They just lay in bed holding each other. Lucy's head was on Murph's chest and Murph held her hand.  
  
"I love your tattoo." Lucy said looking at the Aequitas tattoo. "What does it stand for?"  
  
Murph looked at his tattoo. "It means justice or equality." He answered.  
  
"I love it." She said  
  
Murph smiled at her. "Connor was pretty mad at me for telling you about us."  
  
"Yeah? What did he say?"  
  
"Well it started with: "Fuck this fucking fuck, you fucking.. oh fuck!", then it comes down to me being a incredible ass for not making sure the guns were out of sight. I assured him you didn't tell a soul."  
  
"I didn't, and it was fucking hard to, I usually tell Simone everything. She is going to be really pissed at me when she finds out."  
  
"Connor will tell her himself. She won't blame you; it's for a good cause."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right." Lucy answered.  
  
Connor was having a really weird dream; he saw his father, just his face then he saw his Da with Simone standing opposite of each other. He was holding her hands. He said "Never shall innocent blood be shed. Yet the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river. The four shall spread their blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer of God." Simone nodded and Da kissed her forehead, and then placed one hand on her stomach and one on her forehead. You shall have the protection of all the angels in heaven. Then he saw his fathers face talking to him again. "This girl is the one. I shall count her among my favoured sheep. There will be two new saints in the end yet again..." Then his dad disappeared and Rocco appeared. "Don't you fucking quit, you have to keep doing what you're doing. I love you man."  
  
Then Connor woke up sweating with a gasp, he opened his eyes and stared right into Simone's who said: "Count me among thy saints"  
  
"And you shall be protected by all the angels in heaven." Connor replied automatically.  
  
Simone sat up. "I dreamed of a man... Never shall innocent blood be shed..."  
  
"Yet the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river. The four shall spread their blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer of god." Connor finished.  
  
"Yes that's it! Wait... how did you know?"  
  
"I have to tell you something." Connor said looking serious and a bit sad at the same time.  
  
"What? Is something wrong? With us?" Simone asked feeling anxious.  
  
"No sweetie, it's not about us, it's about me... and my destiny. Me and Murph's destiny actually." Connor stopped for a moment thinking about how he should tell her.  
  
"Would you care to share?" Simone asked  
  
"Well, it's kind of complicated."  
  
"Just start at the beginning."  
  
He suddenly began to tell her everything... "Well... I told you we used to live in Boston. It all started a year ago tomorrow after getting into a bar fight at McGinty's, a local Irish pub, with a couple of Russian mob people. It was just a stupid bar fight, but they followed us home. One of them called Ivan hand cuffed me onto our toilet and told me that instead of killing me, he would kill me brother. I went absolutely crazy; I lifted the whole toilet from the ground and to make a long story shorter, killed him. We stole their guns money and pager to make it look like a robbery. We went to the police station to answer a couple of questions. All went pretty smooth; we could stay the night in one of the cells. That night Murphy and I had this weird dream. We woke up and I said "Destroy all which is evil." And Murph said "So all which is good may flourish."  
  
Connor stopped talking to see if Simone wasn't freaking out right about now.  
  
"You okay?" She asked  
  
"Aye, I am... how about you?"  
  
"Still waiting to hear the rest."  
  
"Right. That's how our destiny was born. We kill every man who does evil things. Rapists, thieves, murderers. We got so fed up listening to the news how murderers got out on bail. Rapists often not caught at all. Then Rocco, our friend joined us. He worked for the Italian mob. He joined us in our quest as he knew everything about them. Then one day when we went for Yakavetta. Something went terribly wrong. They knew we were coming and tied us to chairs. He killed Rocco that night. He... he told us not to quit." Connor fell silent.  
  
"Are you okay?" Simone asked seeing Connor looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"No actually. The fact you had this dream means... you are one of us now."  
  
"So? I can understand this destiny of yours." She replied.  
  
"You do?" Connor didn't expect her to say that. "I thought you would freak out."  
  
"Well I didn't expect you to do this mind you. But I feel strangely comfortable with it actually. That man I dreamed of, he told me you needed me, to stand by your side. Along with Lucy and Murph." She frowned.  
  
They were silent for a moment then...  
  
"How about Ben and Darren? Did you kill them?" Simone lifted her head up to look at him.  
  
"Aye, we did. We couldn't let those cocky ass bastards get away with that. Especially after I saw you... I didn't understand how someone could treat someone like you the way he did."  
  
"I can't believe someone would do that for me."  
  
"I can." Connor replied kissing her for the first time with her knowing his dark secret.  
  
When they broke loose Simone looked at Connor. "So who was that man in my... our dream?"  
  
"That was my father." Connor said  
  
"And the other one?"  
  
"That was Rocco." Connor turned his head the other way.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" Simone asked carefully.  
  
Connor looked at the ceiling again. "Aye I do. And the fact he died then, makes me afraid of what's coming next. I don't want to loose you the way I lost Rocco." He said looking back at her again. Simone saw he was hurting but trying not to show it to her.  
  
"You will not loose me. We will cover each other's backs. If this is your destiny... Our destiny then we must follow it. Rid the world of all evil." She replied looking serious  
  
Connor hugged her tight "Connor can't breathe!" Simone said  
  
"Sorry," Connor said while loosening his embrace "It just feels really good to share this with someone besides my brother."  
  
Murph woke up that morning yelling. "Fuck this! I will not fucking... NO!" He sat up.  
  
Lucy obviously startled replied with a frantic "What! What happened?"  
  
"I need to talk to Connor." Murph replied getting out of bed.  
  
"It 7 AM Murph get back to bed." Lucy said "At least let them wake up properly. God knows what they've been doing last night."  
  
Murphy's cell phone rang. He answered. "Connor?"  
  
"Aye it's me."  
  
"I had this weird fucking dream just now please tell me..."  
  
"I had it as well."  
  
"Oh that's just fucking great." Murph replied looking at Lucy who was still in bed looking at him frowning.  
  
"I know. I told Simone everything." Connor said  
  
"So it's true? They... you sure?" Murph didn't know what to say  
  
"Aye it is. I don't like it either. I am afraid to loose Simone, she had the same dream." Connor said "It must mean they can handle it."  
  
"I will talk to you later. I have to tell her." Murph hang up the phone and turns to Lucy. Murph had his jeans on already and had his shirt in his hands which he threw into a corner.  
  
Lucy looked at her man, standing there looking sexy with his bare chest and jeans. Nice shiner all purple. He looked sad.  
  
"Is something wrong with Simone?" She asked as she watched Murph get into the bed.  
  
"Not exactly." Murph told her about what Connor just told him on the phone.  
  
Lucy laughed. "Yeah right, you're kidding me. Us four? The saints? How come I didn't get the dream and Simone did?"  
  
"Maybe because you already knew, and didn't need persuading." Murph answered. "Listen, this is the real deal. Either you're in with me... or out... without me."  
  
"Fuck yeah I'm in." Lucy said.  
  
"You serious?" Murph asked  
  
"Yeah, where ever you go, I go." She said kissing him. "Now would you please lie here with me?"  
  
Murph lay down against her, her back against his body. He kissed her cheek then laid back thinking about what all this meant. He was devastated when Rocco died, and if he lost Lucy... He would be more then devastated, he would die with her.  
  
Connor and Simone were working at the pub later that day. Smiling every time they saw each other. Simone couldn't stop thinking about last night. How wonderful it had been. To be with someone on that level was just... He stomach gave another jolt when she thought about it, as it had done for 8 times that evening. She looked at Connor while cleaning glasses, when all of a sudden one of the glasses broke while she was cleaning it, leaving a bleeding gap in her hand. "Ouch damn it!" Simone yelled from behind the bar making the customers look up, and Connor running up to her. "What? What is it?" He asked  
  
"I cut my hand on that bloody glass." Simone said looking at the wound in the middle of her hand.  
  
Connor took her hand and looked at it. He grabbed the first aid kit and sat her down on the bar stool.  
  
"It hurts like hell." Simone said, while she watched Connor grabbing the whiskey and soaking a piece of bandage.  
  
"Well be more careful then." Connor said cleaning out the wound. Simone gasped.  
  
"I was..." Simone said. Connor gave her a look. "Okay, I wasn't...but I had a good excuse though."  
  
"Which is?" Connor asked putting a bandage on her hand.  
  
"A very cute guy, with a nice butt."  
  
Connor looked at her. "Who?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You silly." She answered.  
  
Connor smiled. "I knew that."  
  
A boy walked up to the bar. Simone looked at him, "What is it I can help you with?" she asked with a bright smile.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" The boy asked  
  
Connor looked at the young man standing there. He couldn't be older then 20. "No, not particular, should I?" Simone answered the boy.  
  
"Take a closer look. Let's say I'm from Canterbury."  
  
"Oh.. my.. God.." Simone gasped.  
  
Connor looked at Simone, wondering what this was all about.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" she yelled more happily now. She ran up to the boy and hugged him tight. Leaving Connor stand there with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Steven! How have you been? It's been what? 10 years?" Simone asked  
  
"Yeah must be about that! I was about 10 years old I think." Steven replied.  
  
"This is my little brother! Steven meet Connor. Connor, this is Steven!"  
  
"Do you want something to drink? Wait... Why are you here? And not at home?" Simone asked suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Do you think we could maybe talk somewhere... private?" Steven asked Simone suddenly looking sad.  
  
"I will take care of the bar Simone, you guys go and talk." Connor offered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Simone and Steven walked up to one of the tables and sat down. Simone eyed her little brother. He's so grown up! She couldn't believe he was here with her.  
  
"So what's happened?" Simone asked Steven, although she could guess. Her parents had never been loving parents.  
  
"They kicked me out." Steven said looking at his feet.  
  
"Did they have a reason to?" She asked in reply  
  
"Well, dad was on again about how you were a disgrace to our family, and that we aren't high in standards anymore because of you. He does it every year and last weekend, something snapped inside of me. I told him to stop fucking talking about you that fucking way."  
  
"Steven!" Simone said hearing her little brother swear.  
  
"Well that's what I said. But that wasn't the worse part. I told him that at one of their diner parties. After everyone had left, he hit me and told me to go live with you if I thought you had a better life. And here I am. I packed my bags and got on the first plane over here. It took a while to find you though." Steven finished talking and finally looked up at his big sister.  
  
Simone didn't know what to think. "Well there just no talking about innit? You're staying here. We will get the attic cleaned out and you can live with us."  
  
Steven smiled  
  
"BUT! In return... you have to work at the pub and keep your room clean yourself. I don't have time to do that, so do we have a deal?" Simone asked "Aye!" Steven shook Simone's hand  
  
"Now, let me take a look at you! You've grown to be a handsome young man now didn't you?" Simone said looking at him  
  
"Well it's in the family I guess!"  
  
Simone stood up, and walked over to the bar, Steven following her. "Connor? Meet our new help!"  
  
Connor smiled at him and threw him a cloth. "Well best get started then, it's starting to get pretty busy!"  
  
Simone took place at the bar as she watched the guys having fun. She was glad her little brother was here with her. She was really worried about him, and every letter she had sent him, she'd gotten back unopened. Probably her parents didn't want her to contact him. She thought back to the day they put her out on the street. A little 10 year old girl wondering the streets on her own, with a little suitcase containing just her tiny little clothes. She went to her friend Lucy's house, where her parents took her into their home as if she was their own child. They even adopted her at one point. That's why Lucy and Simone were so close.  
  
Simone was shocked out of her thoughts when Connor hugged her from behind. "Hey you." Simone said  
  
"You know, you're little brother is a lot like you."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Simone asked  
  
"You have the same humour, same smile, same eyes."  
  
"I'd better watch out then before he steals you from me." Simone said smiling  
  
"You're not that much alike!"  
  
Lucy and Murph came walking in. Lucy took one look at Steven, then looked at Simone. Her eyes widened, then; "OH my gooood!"  
  
"Yeah I know!" Simone said giving a girly scream.  
  
Lucy walked up to Steven and gave him a hug. "How have you been Steven?"  
  
"I've been great, thanks. How about you?"  
  
"Fine thanks. Oh right meet Murphy. He's Connor's brother. Murph, this is Simone's little brother."  
  
"Oi, I'm not that little anymore." Steven replied  
  
After they closed the pub they sat down and drank. A lot. They were all plastered by 5 o'clock AM. Simone hanging onto Connor laughing, keeping herself from falling over.  
  
Steven was imitating Sponge bob Square pants, and his imitation of Mr Crabs was fantastic.  
  
"Aye sponge boy me bob." He said.  
  
Simone almost wet herself. "Oh please, stop." She yelled laughing, poring everyone some more whiskey.  
  
Lucy was sleeping on Murph's shoulders while he was laughing his ass of. "I think we got ourselves another funny man." He said raising his drink to Connor, who raised his, and they downed it in one go.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I want to go to bed." Lucy said yawning.  
  
"Aye, that's a great idea." Simone said following her.  
  
The guys stayed down for a bit.  
  
Simone and Lucy changed and got into bed. Suddenly Simone giggled.  
  
"What?" Lucy asked  
  
"Look Sponge bob. I'm Patrick square pants..." she said laughing aloud.  
  
Lucy laughed as well, and then the guys came in. "What are you two laughing about."  
  
Simone looked at Lucy and looked back at the guys... Nothing! And laughed her ass off again.  
  
Connor and Murph just shrugged and got into bed with them.  
  
Murph mouthed; we've got to fuck with them.  
  
"Listen," Connor began. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Lucy asked  
  
"Shh!" Murph pointed at the door.  
  
Lucy and Simone both got out of bed to see where Murph had gone. Then when they reached the doorway...  
  
"GOOOOTCHAAAAAAAAAAA" Murph jumped in front of them making Simone scream and Lucy punched him square on the jaw. Pure reaction, she didn't actually want to hit Murph.  
  
"Oh! Sweetie are you okay?" Murph fell down on his ass, hands on his nose which was bleeding. Simone and Connor laughed. Lucy thought he was crying but it seemed like he was laughing as well.  
  
"Give me a hand will you?" Murph asked.  
  
"That'll teach you to scare the crap out of you." Lucy said handing him a towel and pulling him up.  
  
Lucy and Murph went to sit in the kitchen as Simone and Connor got into bed still laughing their asses off.  
  
"You okay?" Lucy asked  
  
"Well depends on how you look at it." Murph answered "You can punch really hard you know that?"  
  
Lucy smiled "Yeah, that's what you get when working in a bar. Someone has to fight off all the idiots who come here."  
  
"Well that isn't necessary anymore, now I'm here." Murph said pulling Lucy onto his lap.  
  
"Is that so now?"  
  
"Aye, I will protect you." Murph looked into her eyes, and Lucy looked back.  
  
"That's so sweet." Lucy kissed him and Murph kissed her back with more passion then she had ever felt.  
  
The door to the bedroom was closed, so nobody could hear them. Murph lifted Lucy up and laid her down on the couch. Lucy was afraid someone might hear them, but that made it more interesting as well. She thought.  
  
Murph lay down on top of her, his arms on either side of her head supporting him. Lucy slightly came up to kiss him. The kiss was so hot Lucy thought her lips might catch fire. Murph let his left hand glide over her body, and then pulled of her satin nightgown she had been wearing. Lucy pulled of Murph's shirt then kissed him once more. Their movements and kisses were different from other times as this wasn't the first time they would do "it" but it did feel like it was. He was gentle and careful as if he was afraid to break her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. Murph knew she liked that. Lucy pulled Murph closer to her and started kissing his shoulders and nibbled his ear. Murph laughed out loud. "Shhh" Lucy giggled. "Someone will hear us."  
  
That night Lucy and Murph came closer to each other, closer then they already had been.  
  
Keep an eye out for chapter four you guys! Things will get more exciting !!!! 


	4. Blood's Thicker then water

Chapter 4: Blood's thicker then water.  
  
"Forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us."  
  
Simone was putting the delivery away a supplier brought earlier, as Lucy came in with a great big smile on her face. The guys had taken Steven with them to do some grocery shopping. Simone told Murph and Connor both that they didn't need liquor, but food!  
  
"Did you swallow a coat hanger?" Simone asked her best friend while she put away the Bacardi breezers.  
  
"As a matter of fact yeah." Lucy replied sitting down and lighting a fag, giving it to Simone and lighted herself one as well.  
  
"Must be really uncomfortable." Simone replied smiling.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Care to share?" Simone asked looking intrigued.  
  
"If you really want to know. I got some last night." Lucy smiled at the thought of it  
  
"So what else is new?" Simone asked  
  
"Well this time was different, more...intense so to speak." Lucy stared  
  
"Welcome to my planet." Simone answered  
  
"What? You did it?" Lucy came back to reality with a thumb.  
  
"Yeah, I took your advice and thought I'd just go with it." Simone answered not looking at her best friend.  
  
"Oh my god, how was he?!" Lucy asked frantic.  
  
"Good... no more then good, it was fabulous."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah... best part is... he told me he loved me." Now Simone was the one with the coat hanger.  
  
"Seriously? Murph didn't but, that's okay." Lucy answered a bit disappointed.  
  
"He will, he does care about you, just the way he acts when you're around other men. Liam for example. Oh who by the way called for you."  
  
Simone handed Lucy a post it.  
  
"I will call him back now. I think he feels kind of left out." Lucy laughed  
  
"He does the same when he has a girlfriend so he'll understand." Simone replied  
  
"Yeah you're right, we were having a moment here. He can wait." Lucy said  
  
Simone walked over to Lucy and gave her a great big hug.  
  
"What's that for?" she asked  
  
"Nothing, I just feel like hugging."  
  
Meanwhile Steven, Connor and Murph were on their way back from shopping.  
  
"I hate doing grocery shopping." Murph said  
  
"I don't mind that, it's just so fucking hot." Connor replied.  
  
"Oh damn." Steven said turning round and walking behind Connor.  
  
"What?" Connor asked feeling trouble coming his way.  
  
"Just keep walking." Steven replied.  
  
After a while Steven gave a relieved sigh and came walking between Connor and Murph, acting like nothing had happened.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?" Murph asked  
  
"Nothing..." Connor gave him a look. "Nothing much. I kind of got myself a problem."  
  
"What fucking problem? What did you do?" Murph asked getting pissed.  
  
"I owe some people a bit of money."  
  
Now Connor stopped walking. "How much money?"  
  
"300" Steven replied  
  
"Oh 300 dollars. That's not that bad." Murph said laughing, slapping him on the back.  
  
"300.000 dollars." Steven  
  
"What the fuck? How did you loose 300.000 dollars? Simone is going to have a fucking fit." Connor said loosing his cool  
  
"That's not the worst part." Steven went on.  
  
"Well what is the worst fucking part?" Murph asked  
  
"The man, who I owe the money, has found me here. If I don't pay up, he will kill me."  
  
"That's just fucking great." Connor said walking again  
  
"Please don't tell Simone." Steven said  
  
"I won't..." Steven looked relieved. "You will." Connor said. Steven's eyes snapped open wide.  
  
"No please, she will be devastated." He pleaded.  
  
"Not as devastated as she will be when we don't tell her." Connor simply replied.  
  
"Look I am not lying to my girlfriend for you. As soon as we come back you'll tell her." Connor walked a bit faster. He was worried this would cause trouble.  
  
Simone and Lucy were sitting outside in the hot burning sun. Simone was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. Lucy was wearing a skirt and strapless top. They were sitting in the yard where they'd put 2 chairs out and were soaking their feet in buckets of cold water.  
  
"It's hot." Lucy moaned  
  
"Aye it is. But if you keep repeating that it will only get hotter." Simone took of her T-shirt and sat back down only wearing a bra.  
  
"Simone! Put your shirt back on." Lucy said  
  
"What? It's hot, and it's a lot like a bikini any way." Simone replied closing her eyes waving a magazine in her face to get a breeze.  
  
Connor walked out and saw his girlfriend sitting there with not much on, enjoying the burning sun on her body, and couldn't control himself. He walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"Oi!" Simone jumped out of her seat. Lucy just smiled. It was to hot to really laugh.  
  
"Sorry love, couldn't resist."  
  
"You couldn't? Well you're forgiven." Simone said  
  
"Listen we need to talk to you two." Connor said  
  
"What is it?" Simone replied while walking back inside. She cooled down really fast as the inside of the building was really cool.  
  
"Well Steven has to tell you something."  
  
Steven sat at the bar with Murph who was keeping a eye on him, making sure he wouldn't bail on them.  
  
"Well let's hear it." Simone said  
  
Steven looked at Connor who gave a you-best-start-talking look and he told Simone about the money he owed and how he got into the problems.  
  
"You WHAT?" Simone yelled  
  
"Sis, calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" She slapped him in the face. Connor grabbed Simone from behind to stop her hitting the crap out of her brother, who fell of his barstool. "You fucking idiot! How could you do something that fucking stupid? Gambling! Argh! I knew something else was wrong. And what the fuck were you thinking to do about it ey?" Simone asked  
  
"I don't know..." He said while standing up again.  
  
"No you don't know. You probably figured I would do something about it?"  
  
"No! That's not true. I wanted to see you, and yes I fled England for Roy. But not because I wanted you to fix it."  
  
Steven walked up to his sister till they were only a step away from each other. He looked into her eyes. "I mean it." He said.  
  
Simone calmed down, got a whiskey from Lucy who was frowning at him.  
  
"Please Steven... get out of my face, do some work. I am going upstairs for a bit." Then turned to Lucy "Could you keep an eye on him?" Lucy nodded.  
  
She took Connor's hand and marched out. When they got up there she let herself fall onto the couch and looked at Connor.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" She said her head in her hands.  
  
Connor sat down onto the coffee table in front of her. "We could kill them." He tried.  
  
"Kill them?" Simone looked up  
  
"Aye, evil man dead man." Connor replied  
  
"That would be to fucking easy for Steven. He has to pay his debt."  
  
"Well we don't have to tell him. He can pay you the debt, and we'll say we've paid Roy, or whatever this man's name is." Connor said now standing up and pacing the room.  
  
Simone looked at him. "That's not such a bad idea."  
  
"I know. But are you and Lucy up for it?" Connor asked  
  
"There's a first time for everything now innit?" Simone said then "We have to know where to find him, who he's here with and we will have to get some guns."  
  
Connor was astonished. He didn't think she would be up for it.  
  
"This is the real deal Simone."  
  
"I know." She replied looking at him.  
  
"We will let Murph and Lucy hear him out."  
  
"I will text message Lucy now." Simone grabbed her cell phone and wrote  
  
"Figure out everything you can about this Roy guy."  
  
Seconds after she had send it, she got a text back only saying "Aye."  
  
Simone looked back up to Connor who came up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" he asked  
  
Simone buried her head in his chest. Connor heard a muffled "Aye" coming from it.  
  
Lucy watched Steven behind the bar, cleaning glasses and putting away the rest of the bottles.  
  
"This Roy... where is he staying?" Lucy asked  
  
"Well I don't know for sure, but I think it might be the "all in all out" Motel, that's where he and his people usually stay, it's a family business."  
  
"Well if you knew that he had a motel near, then why did you fled England only to come here where he'd be most likely to find you?"  
  
"I wanted to see my sister." Steven replied "Is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"No... And uhm does he have like body guards or something?"  
  
"Well only 2 and probably his wife, a real bitch." Steven replied  
  
Connor and Simone came down stairs again. Simone looked at Steven who looked back at her.  
  
"Here's the deal," She began "You pay the debt to me, and I will pay Roy his money. But if I ever see you gambling I will fucking kill you! You understand?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Are you giving me lip?" Simone asked hands on her hips, Connor stifled a laugh.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thought so...get back to work." Simone said  
  
Later that night Steven had gone up to bed and Simone, Lucy, Connor and Murph were sitting round the table.  
  
"Okay so now we know where he stays and how many people there will be." Connor said.  
  
"Well not for sure, he didn't know for sure so we don't either." Murph answered.  
  
"Well we will see when we get there. Next thing is; when are we hitting them and we need guns, lots of them." Simone said  
  
"That's not a problem. Lucy and I will go to our place and stay there for the night, we will bring the stuff over tomorrow."  
  
"Right, I say we hit them as soon as possible, how about tomorrow night?" Connor suggested.  
  
"I second that; the sooner this is dealt with the better." Lucy said.  
  
"And now, some fun!" Simone said walking to the bar. She put some music on and grabbed 2 bottles of whiskey. "Anyone thirsty?" She asked raising the bottles over her head.  
  
That night Simone and Connor got into bed. Simone couldn't sleep. She listened to Connor's breathing. Steady, so he must be asleep. She thought. She heard a thumb coming from downstairs. "Connor." She whispered while shaking him  
  
"What?" he sat up in bed.  
  
"Shhh, listen." Simone said.  
  
They heard another thumb. "What's that?" Simone asked. Connor got out of bed and walked to the door in his white boxers. Simone followed him. They quietly walked down the stairs and into the pub. Steven sat at one of the table's drunk, 2 empty bottles of tequila in front of him."  
  
Simone sighed with relieve. "What are you doing here?" Simone asked  
  
Steven looked at her "I am sssssorry sssssis." He slurred. "about...about all thisss" he motioned around him and fell off the chair, laughing.  
  
Simone got on her knees besides him, Connor cleaned up the table.  
  
"It's okay. You are family. Besides blood's thicker then water." Simone said hugging her little brother.  
  
Steven stopped laughing and went on crying. "I don't know how you put up with me."  
  
Simone laughed this time. "Please you'll have to do worse to get me fed up. And don't get any ideas."  
  
She stood up and pulled Steven up with her. "Now go to bed, you think you can walk up the stairs?"  
  
Steven nodded and waggled off.  
  
Connor walked up to the stairs and watched Steven get up. When he was out if sight he walked back to Simone, who sat on top of the pool table.  
  
"Don't worry. This time tomorrow you'll have one worry less on your mind." Connor said standing between Simone's legs. He kissed her neck.  
  
"Hmmm, don't start things you can't finish." Simone whispered.  
  
"Who says I won't finish it?" Connor asked kissing her  
  
"You scoundrel..." Simone answered smiling then returning the kiss.  
  
Next day Murph and Lucy came back to the pub carrying a large black bag. After making sure Steven was still passed out in the attic, they opened the bag on the kitchen table.  
  
"We've got all sorts of guns." Lucy said pulling out one after the other. Simone picked up one of the guns.  
  
"I like this one." She said  
  
"Aah, I love these, the firestorm .45" Connor said picking up another one and putting a silencer on it.  
  
"Well, I took 4 of those Firestorm's and took 4 of the 451's" Murph said  
  
"Looks like we're all set for tonight then." Simone said, walking to her closet. "Oh and Lucy, I bought us some black clothes." She threw black jeans and a black tank top towards her.  
  
"Great!" Lucy put them in the bag with the guns.  
  
"And I brought some masks as well." Murph said  
  
"All we have to do is wait then." Connor said  
  
"Right, well I'm getting a shower." Simone said going to the bathroom "Care to join Connor?" she asked without looking back  
  
"Aye, I'll be right there."  
  
That day went really slow. Steven was still in bed and Lucy and Murph went to get some more sleep. Simone kept looking at the clock, then back to Connor. "Will you just relax?"  
  
"I can't help it." Simone replied. "It's like I'm nervous but not, you know?"  
  
"More then you know." Connor replied "I always have that feeling. I'm 100% behind what I do, don't get me wrong but I'm always nervous." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do you want some whiskey?" he asked  
  
"Aye!" Simone said "And do you want to play a game of pool this time a real game?"  
  
"Sure." Connor said  
  
Steven came down.  
  
"Well good afternoon sleepy head." Simone said. Steven motioned her to keep it down.  
  
"I've got one hell of a headache."  
  
"That's what happens when you drink 2 bottles of tequila." Connor said laughing.  
  
"Yeah well I am getting myself some aspirin and go back to bed."  
  
"We are out tonight, just so you know." Simone said. Steven just nodded in reply and went back upstairs.  
  
After a couple of hours Simone had lost 8 times already. "Okay let's just stop here before my dignity really gets lost." She said laughing. Lucy was working behind the bar silently.  
  
"What time is it?" Murph came down rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's 7 o'clock PM"  
  
"Just a couple of hours then." Simone said looking at Connor, her stomach clenching.  
  
"Aye... Not long now."  
  
That night at 2 o'clock AM they got dressed in black. Simone fixed Lucy's hair in braids and did her own hair in a tight bun. Connor and Murph were checking the guns and gave them to the girls. They took their leather coats and were off. Within a half an hour they arrived at the motel.  
  
"I suggest we go in round the back" Murph said  
  
"I agree, otherwise they'll see us coming." Connor said, the girls just nodded.  
  
They walked up to the motel and got in through a bathroom window on the first floor. Luckily the room was empty. Murph got in first. He helped the girls and Connor get in.  
  
"I suggest one of us knocks and then we burst in." Connor said looking at Murph.  
  
"sure I'll go." He said.  
  
"No, let me." Lucy said "they're more likely to open the door for a woman, then for a man."  
  
"She's got a point there." Connor said  
  
"Well it's only fair to do head and tails then," Simone said "Because I can't just stand here and say nothing."  
  
Connor got a coin and threw it up in the air. He caught it with one swift movement.  
  
"I'll have tails." Lucy said looking at Simone  
  
"And it's head." Connor said his heart plummeting.  
  
"Right, well let's go. Which floor is it?" She said  
  
"It's on the third floor, room 305." Lucy answered. Everybody looked at her. "What? I did some checking."  
  
Simone smiled then took of her black leather jacket and gave her guns to Connor. "Don't worry and I'll need those, so take good care of them." She pointed at the guns. Then gave Connor a kiss and they walked out. They got to room 305 and Simone knocked after making sure the others were out of sight. She heard someone walking up to the door and then silence. She thought he or she was probably looking through the little see through thingy in the door. Then she heard locks being unlocked, and the door opened. Immediately Murph and Lucy sprang in front of her, giving Simone a chance to put her jacket on and to take her guns. Lucy shot the guy who opened the door, then walked in. Murph, Connor and Simone followed. They entered the living room. Three guys were playing poker and they all stood up drawing guns when they saw them coming. Connor shot one. Simone shot the man next to him. Murph shot the last one. "Roy's not here." Lucy said "Steven described him, reddish hair, good looking kind of guy."  
  
They heard a faint shot, and Simone grabbed her right shoulder screaming.  
  
"Fuck Simone is hit!" Connor yelled supporting her.  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Murph asked turning round.  
  
Lucy kept her cool and listened hard, then she saw him bend down behind a little hotel bar.  
  
"He's there." She said aiming at him.  
  
Murph walked up to him and grabbed him by his pretty-boy-hair. Simone would have to say if she met him on any other day, he was quite fine. Too bad he shot her. That fucking prick.  
  
Connor kicked the gun out of the man's hand.  
  
"Please don't kill me. Please take anything everything you like." Roy whimpered.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you fucking rodent." Murph screamed. Lucy felt the adrenaline pumping through her  
  
They sat him down on his knees, and then lined up besides each other, Simone holding the gun tight with her left hand.  
  
"And Sheppard's we shall be," the guys began, Lucy and Simone just concentrated on the man's head. "For thee my lord for thee," Please don't kill me.. Roy pleaded. "Power hath descended forth from thy hands;" No please god no! Roy said "our feet may swiftly carry out thy command so we shall flow a river forth to thee, teeming with souls shall it ever be..."  
  
"In nominee patri," Murph said "Et fili," Lucy went on "Et spiritus sancti." Connor and Simone finished. Then they all shot him in the back of the head.  
  
"Get the ammonia, and spray it on the carpet!" Connor said to Murph. Simone was bleeding pretty badly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I am." Simone said. "But we need to get the fuck out of here."  
  
"Now what do you think is in that little case over there?" Murph asked his eyes falling on a little black box.  
  
Lucy takes one step forward as does Murph, Lucy pulls him back on his sweater and runs to grab the case opened it and saw it was full of money.  
  
"We've got to get the fuck out of here." Connor yelled supporting Simone. "And cover her bloodstains with ammonia spray."  
  
Murph sprayed the carpet "How are we going to get out of here?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Through the front door in Pairs; me and Simone will go first, we will meet you at the car." Connor replied.  
  
Simone leant against the wall while Connor was looking around to see if they didn't forget something, then he looked at her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I need to get home. I need a drink." She felt weak; she knew they had to get to a hospital or something.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Connor put an arm around her and walked out the hotel room, Murph and Lucy followed them, closing the door.  
  
"Okay," Connor said when they reached the Lobby. "You wait here for 5 minutes, then follow us." Murph nodded and Connor walked of with a very pale Simone on his arm. She gave a feeble smile at Lucy and Murph.  
  
They walked out the door without any problems, the fresh air really felt good. When they reached the car Simone and Connor got in the backseat.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Simone said closing her eyes.  
  
"Don't close your eyes. LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, Simone's eyes snapped open.  
  
"That's better." Connor looked at his hands which were covered in blood.  
  
"Am I going to die?" Simone's bottom lip trembled.  
  
"No, I am not letting you die." Connor replied worried. The wound was pretty bad, and she was bleeding a lot.  
  
Murph and Lucy got into the car. "How is she?" Lucy asked.  
  
"We have to hurry, and do something to stop the bleeding."  
  
Murph stepped on the gas, within 10 min they were back at the pub. They entered through the back, making sure Steven didn't see them.  
  
"Why aren't we going to a hospital?" Lucy asked  
  
"That will alarm them; we will close the wound ourselves." Murph answered.  
  
"With what?"  
  
Murph grabbed a clothes iron and a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen table.  
  
"With this." He answered.  
  
"Oh that's how you got that funny triangle scar on your arm." Lucy  
  
Connor sat Simone down at the kitchen table. "Don't worry love. We will fix this."  
  
Simone looked at Connor afraid of what was going to happen.  
  
"Here, drink this." Lucy gave Simone the bottle of whiskey.  
  
"I will drink it but tell me what were doing here instead of in a hospital."  
  
"If we go to a hospital we will alarm the police." Lucy said  
  
"We are burning the wound to close it." Murph said.  
  
Simone downed half the bottle in one go.  
  
"Take of your shirt so I can look at the wound." Lucy said, Simone took of her shirt.  
  
"This is bad. But on the bright side, the bullet doesn't seem to be in the wound."  
  
"Right, are you ready?" Murph asked holding the iron. "Lucy you hold her down."  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Simone said. Lucy put her knee on Simone's back. Connor sat down next to her and held her hand.  
  
"It will be okay." He rubbed her hand with his thumb.  
  
"Guess I should be proud of my first wound." Simone smiled.  
  
"Right here we go."  
  
"Look at me Simone."  
  
Simone locked eyes with Connor. He could see how afraid she was. Murph threw some whiskey on the wound, but Simone didn't blink. Then she felt Lucy push harder, and the hot iron hit her skin. She screamed, and tried to get up but Lucy pushed her back down.  
  
"Look at me! It will be over in a second." Connor said  
  
Murph pulled the Iron of her shoulder and looked at Connor.  
  
"This is turning out to be a nice one!" he said. "Now for the other side..."  
  
At those words Simone passed out.  
  
She heard someone talking, but she couldn't get herself to open her eyes.  
  
Connor walked up to the bed where he just put Simone down and got a chair. He sat down and took her hand.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered "I thought I would loose you. I swear, a part of me would die with you."  
  
Simone opened her eyes. "I love you too" she whispered. She tried to get up but it hurt too much. Connor smiled and helped her sit up.  
  
"Where are Lucy and Murph?" Simone asked  
  
"They went home to get some sleep." Connor replied.  
  
"I am so sorry about all this." Simone waved her free hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Why? This wasn't your fault. Listen I can understand if you don't want to do this anymore."  
  
"No, I do... It felt good shooting that fucking prick in the head. Too bad I got shot though."  
  
Connor nodded, he had hoped she didn't want to come with next time. Simone saw Connor's worried look.  
  
Lucy and Murph just got home. Lucy hadn't said much after the shooting which concerned Murph.  
  
"Are you okay? You're so quiet." Murph asked when he handed Lucy a whiskey.  
  
Lucy thought carefully before answering "Well let me ask you this. Does it make me a sick person for enjoying it?"  
  
Murph laughed. "No it doesn't. I enjoy doing it as well."  
  
Lucy put her head on Murph's shoulder and they sat there saying nothing for the past half hour. Then Murph cleared his throat.  
  
"You know...I" Murph didn't finish his sentence. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but the words just got stuck in his throat... he knew he did but why couldn't he tell her he loved her?  
  
"What?" Lucy asked when Murph fell silent.  
  
"I... I fancy another drink what about you?" Murph said covering up  
  
"Nah, I am going to bed."  
  
"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea." Murph said while grabbing hold of Lucy when she got up. Lucy smiled.  
  
"Well then you just must come with me now don't you think?"  
  
"Aye, I must." Murph switched of the lights and they walked to the bedroom... 


	5. Something Bad This Way Comes

Chapter 5; Something bad this way comes.  
  
"When I wear my flashing sword and my hand takes hold on judgment. I will take vengeance upon mine enemies and I will repay those who hate me"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Simone pulled the blanket up for Connor to come in bed with her. He got in and put his head in her lap.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"How did you're father die?" Simone stroked his hair.  
  
Connor looked at Simone. Nobody showed that kind of interest in his life before. And Simone knew almost everything about him. Except for Rocco, and how he had felt after he died, and his Da. He never talked about it because it hurt too much.  
  
"Well," Connor started carefully choosing his words "Da he uhm... he died of old age. It wasn't fair because we just got to know him."  
  
Simone didn't say anything. She saw in his eyes how much it hurt him to talk about it.  
  
"And after Rocco I..." Connor's voice died away  
  
"It's okay; you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Simone said feeling a bit guilty for being so nosy.  
  
"No, I have to talk about it, it's just I never did talk about it with anybody."  
  
Simone felt her wound sting and she closed her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Connor asked  
  
"Yes, I am, it's just stinging is all." Simone replied now opening her eyes and forced a smile. She felt guilty about getting shot and didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her.  
  
Connor thought about last night, how scared he felt when Simone got shot. This wasn't like him. He never felt like this for anyone, except Murph off course. When he told her he loved her, he wasn't lying. He really did, and it hurt like hell. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt.  
  
"Well," Connor went on talking about Rocco. "He really was a funny man. That was his nickname as well. He worked for the Italian mob. One day..." Connor smiled "We were absolutely pissed, and we had all the guns on the table. Rocco's cat was on there too, he banged his fist on the table and the gun went of. It scared the crap out us. Rocco thought he was shot after he saw a huge blood stain on the wall, but it was the poor cat. Then Rocco says," Connor imitated Rocco's voice. "Is it dead?"  
  
Connor laughed out loud as did Simone. It was good to see him laughing again. But his smile faded soon.  
  
"When Yakavetta, the Italian mob, caught us, they chained us onto the chairs with hand cuffs. Then Papa Joe Yakavetta came in. He took Rocco's hand and shot his finger off." Connor's eyes began to sting. What was this? Connor McManus didn't cry! This was not him.  
  
Connor went on "He left for a moment, and then came back his gun aiming at Rocco. And he just shot him. Rocco told us to not stop. He told me that in my dreams as well. We went absolutely crazy. We managed to get loose and we killed the fucking lot of them. I miss him." Connor ended his story.  
  
"He sounds like he was a good man. I would've loved to meet him." Simone said  
  
"He would've made you laugh all day long. No doubt."  
  
Simone felt his body move. It looked like he was crying, and she couldn't blame him.  
  
"Connor?" She asked  
  
He turned his face to her, and she saw the tears he quickly dried with the back of his hand. She bended over for a bit, Connor pulled himself up and hugged his girlfriend.  
  
"Everything will be okay. When you're time's here, you're time's here. Rocco is probably laughing his ass off right now watching us. Watching me get shot." Simone said trying to make Connor feel better. But it didn't. The very thought of it made Connor's stomach turn.  
  
He hugged her a bit tighter. "I am afraid to loose you, the way I lost Rocco." He said  
  
"Nah, you won't get rid of me that way. I will die old and with 14 grandchildren by my bed." Simone joked.  
  
Connor laughed. "And will those be my grandchildren as well?"  
  
"That can be arranged." Simone replied raising one eyebrow.  
  
Connor broke loose from the hug to look at her and flashed an evil smile. "Best start practising then." He kissed her romantically. Simone tried to lie down but the wound on her shoulder hurt too much.  
  
"Aah..." Simone put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should practise on another day."  
  
"Yes that would be a good idea." Simone replied "We don't have to get out of bed though."  
  
"Aye, that's right." Connor lay down next to her, his head against hers, and gave her a kiss. Connor spotted the charm bracelet on Simone's arm. "Where did you get this? It's beautiful."  
  
"Lucy gave it to me when we were friends for 10 years. I never take it off, no matter what." She answered looking at the bracelet. Dices, even star (a really tiny one) and a little heart.  
  
Lucy and Murph were up already up, and were looking at the black case of which nobody thought about. Lucy opened it and it contained a lot of money. "Wow, we could make out living out of this job. Wait... is that why you don't have a job?" Lucy asked looking at Murph.  
  
"Yes and no." Murph closed the case. "We need to go to the pub and help out. Simone can't work and I doubt we can leave Steven alone."  
  
Lucy agreed, they got dressed and went down to the pub. When they got there Steven was cleaning the bar.  
  
"Where's my sister?" Steven asked  
  
"Probably still in bed." Lucy smiled and exchanged a look with Murph.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Why?" Murph asked suspicious  
  
"You were going out..." Steven turned to put the chairs on the floor.  
  
"Oh right, yeah it was fun...drank a lot." Lucy answered  
  
After a couple of hours Simone and Connor came downstairs. Murph walked up to Connor.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe you, me and Steven could go out tonight and let the girls have an uhm... girl's night." Murph said.  
  
"Aye that's a good idea. But where are we going?" Connor asked  
  
"Dunno, another pub or something?"  
  
"Ah and spend your money at my competition's bar?" Simone joked  
  
"Aye. They are friendlier then you lot! At least we don't have to work there!" Murph said laughing  
  
"AH!" Lucy gave him a playful slap. Then leant in to whisper "You're so not getting any tonight." And she walked off to the bar, smiling to herself.  
  
"Did I mention you look great today?" Murph said while walking after Lucy.  
  
Simone laughed. She tried not to let Steven see she was injured, or he would get suspicious.  
  
"Right Steven," Connor started "How about we let the girls chat and we go out, just the men?"  
  
"Cool! I'm in." Steven answered. The poor boy hasn't had a lot of fun since he had gotten here.  
  
Connor kissed Simone goodbye, Steven walked up to his sister, his hand on her shoulder leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, a swift we'll see you later and the men left. The second the door closed Simone started yelling.  
  
"Fucking fuck, fuck this, fuuuuuck!" Simone grabbed her shoulder on which Steven just leaned. She didn't blink when he did that, but it had hurt like hell. Tears sprang in her eyes. Lucy came running up and checked out her shoulder. "Damn it's bleeding again." She said.  
  
Simone took a couple of deep breaths, and calmed herself down a bit. "Must have a drink."  
  
"How about we don't open the pub tonight? It's Sunday anyway. We never have a lot of customers on Sunday." Lucy suggested while grabbing the first aid kit.  
  
"That's a good idea." Simone replied after she downed the 3rd glass of whiskey.  
  
Simone looked at the clock. "It's 11 pm, what are we going to do for fun?"  
  
Lucy thought about it. "Let's just talk we haven't had a lot of best friend bounding the last couple of months." "That's fine by me." The second those words left Simone's mouth the door opened and in came 4 men. They were wearing a lot of gold and tacky sunglasses.  
  
"We're closed." Simone said walking up to them.  
  
"Not for us." One of them said, pulling out a gun and sticking it in Simone's face. "You two are coming with us.  
  
The other three men had their guns out as well.  
  
"Fuck you, I am not fucking going with you anywhere." Lucy said  
  
Lucy grabbed a gun under the counter and pointed it at them. He acted before she could by grabbing Simone, and holding the gun against her head. Her bracelet fell off, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Wrong answer, try again." He said  
  
Lucy put down the gun and one of them grabbed Lucy by the arm. They yanked the girls out of the pub and threw them in the back of a black van.  
  
Connor, Murph and Steven were having a laugh in a other pub, when Connor's phone rang.  
  
"Hang on." Connor said giving his pool cue to Steven. "You play for me."  
  
"Hello." Connor answered  
  
"Connor? This is Smecker."  
  
"Hello agent Smecker, how are things in Boston?"  
  
"This is not a social call Connor. Word on the street is the Yakavetta mob family is looking for you and Murph. They want revenge for what happened." Smecker said talking really fast  
  
"Well we're okay, but we'll keep an eye out." Connor replied then hangs up the phone.  
  
"Steven, why don't you get us some drinks." Connor threw his some money and Steven walked to the bar. Connor told Murph what Smecker had told him.  
  
"That's just fucking great." Murph answered. Neither of them thought the girls might be in trouble.  
  
After a couple of hours they left the bar to go back to the girls. When they got there they naturally didn't find the girls.  
  
"Maybe they went for a walk." Steven said trying to think of a reason why they weren't here. "Any way I'm going to bed."  
  
Murph and Connor looked at each other. "This is not good." Murph said as soon as Steven was out of earshot. Connor nodded in reply and then he saw the charm bracelet. He picked it up and looked at it. Then it finally hit him.  
  
"Yakavetta." He said with his back turned to Murph.  
  
Simone and Lucy were tied to chairs both in different rooms. They could here each other through the air vents.  
  
"Simone you okay?" Lucy yelled.  
  
"Not really considering I am tied to a chair!"  
  
The door to Lucy's room opened. Simone heard someone talking but couldn't hear what they were on about.  
  
"You let me go." Lucy said to the guy who walked in. It turned out to be Old Joe. Distant cousin to papa Joe.  
  
"Sorry, can't do that." He said then stepped forward and slapped her across the face.  
  
Lucy quickly recovered  
  
"You FUCK!" She yelled  
  
"Where are the brothers?" he asked.  
  
"Fuck you!" Lucy answered getting punched in the stomach this time.  
  
Simone listened to what was happening to her best friend, and feared the worst. She heard a door open and close again, then absolute silence.  
  
"Lucy? Are you okay?" Simone yelled  
  
Lucy coughed "No I'm going to fucking kill that man."  
  
Next thing Simone's door opened. This time a bigger man walked in.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Simone asked  
  
The man hit her on the head with the back of his gun. Simone screamed and felt like her head was about to split open.  
  
"Where are the brothers?"  
  
"What brothers?" Simone asked feeling blood coming from where he had hit her.  
  
He punched her in the face. "Think about it. They are not coming to save you."  
  
Simone recovered herself "I don't know what the fuck you're fucking talking about."  
  
Connor and Murph were trying to think of where they could have taken the girls.  
  
"We should call Smecker and ask if he knows where they could be staying." Murph said  
  
Connor grabbed his cell phone and dialled Smecker's number. His stomach turned again as it has done for the last half hour.  
  
He talked to Smecker for 5 minutes and scribbled an address on a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks man, I owe you one." With that Connor hangs up the phone.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He says he checked out the Irish database of the FBI and came up with a warehouse."  
  
"Well let's go there then!" Murph said grabbing the black bag they had yesterday.  
  
Simone coughed up blood again. The man had left, but the door opened again 5 minutes later. Simone looked up at the door and saw someone with a gun. A different person this time. He lowered the gun he pointed at her, then stood next to her and whispered "it's such a shame for a pretty girl like you to be in a position like this... Why don't you tell us where we can find those brothers?"  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you're on about." Simone kept saying that hoping they would let them go, but she knew better.  
  
The man saw the blood stain on her shoulder and put his hand on it, and squeezes it. Simone screams with pain as she felt his finger going into her wound.  
  
He pulled back and Simone hung over breathing fast.  
  
"Now do you want to talk?" he asked  
  
"No..." Simone said feeling nauseous because of the pain.  
  
He walked towards the door. Simone was relieved the see the man's back, she leant backwards when he turned around.  
  
"That wound on your shoulder seems lonely," Then he aimed and shot her left shoulder "Ah that's better." He said over Simone's screams.  
  
Lucy heard a shot being fired and Simone scream. She frantically moved to get loose while screaming for Simone.  
  
"Noooooooo! Simone!" No sounds came from the other room. Lucy feared the worst, and then her door opened.  
  
"You fucking bastard what the fuck did you do to her." She yelled.  
  
The man just aimed at her and shot her in the leg, Lucy screamed. "You shut your fucking mouth woman." He said. He walked up to her and hit her on the head with the back of his gun. Blood streamed down her face.  
  
Simone was barely conscious in the other room; she was hurting real bad, covered in her own blood. She had given up all hope for Connor and Murph to find her and Lucy.  
  
Connor and Murph arrived at the warehouse. They walked in, guns ready to shoot.  
  
First floor was empty. They walked on and got on the second floor. They heard a scream through the vents.  
  
"That's Lucy." Murph said.  
  
They guy had come back into Lucy's room. Lucy had her eyes closed. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"For the last time, where are they?" he asked  
  
Lucy looked him in the eye and spat on him. "Fuck YOU!"  
  
He hit her square on the jaw, and then punched her in her stomach. He pulled out his gun and fired a shot...  
  
Murph was listening to every word he could hear, then he heard a shot.  
  
"No..." Murph shook his head, Connor grabbed his arm. "We must hurry." They walked off again.  
  
Simone heard the shot and Lucy wasn't responding to her cries. Simone didn't know what to think, she was crying.  
  
The door opened again. Simone didn't want to look, nor could she find the strength to look up.  
  
"Look at me." The man said. Simone raised her head to look at him. Her face was covered with blood.  
  
"What did you do to my friend?" She asked softly  
  
"Where are the brothers?"  
  
"Fuck you." She answered.  
  
"I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He aimed again and shot her left arm.  
  
She didn't have the strength to scream any more. The man grabbed her face pulled it up for a second, and then let it go. Simone just wanted to die on this point.  
  
Murph and Connor were on the 4th floor. Connor heard movements and motioned Murph to slow down.  
  
He looked around the corner and saw 5 men. Connor grabbed his guns as did Murph, and they walked up to them, shooting one after the other.  
  
"That was fairly easy." Connor said, now looking at the two doors. Connor opened the first and looked inside.  
  
"It's Lucy." Connor said, Murph pushed past him and ran up to her. Connor went to find Simone.  
  
"Lucy?" he touched her face softly, she had a slightly swollen eye. "Lucy, wake up." He untied her from the chair.  
  
Lucy didn't respond. He pulled her of the chair and onto his lap. He rocked her while tears came streaming down his face. "No, please no, don't be dead please. I never told you..." tears fell from his eyes. "I never told you, I can't miss you, you can't die because I never got the chance to tell you... how much I love you."  
  
Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw Murph holding her. She closed and opened her eyes to see if he really was with her.  
  
"I love you too." She said with a croaky voice. Murph looked at Lucy and smiled. "You're alive!" He yelled  
  
"Not so loud." She said. She felt her leg burning.  
  
Connor opened the door next to Lucy's and saw Simone sitting there. She heard the door open but was afraid to look up. Not that she even could if she wanted. Her arm and shoulders hurt like hell, and her head felt like it was about to explode.  
  
"Simone?" Connor tried.  
  
"Connor?" Simone asked without looking up. "Please tell me you're really here, and you're not just my mind playing games on me."  
  
Connor ran up to his girlfriend, she looked bad to say the least. Blood everywhere. He took her face in his hands. "No it's really me."  
  
Simone's bottom lip trembled. "How's Lucy?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have to get you two out of here." Connor untied her.  
  
Simone fell forward but Connor catched her in time. "What did that ass do to you?" Connor asked as he checked her.  
  
"I don't know any more, he shot me twice, and hit me so many times I can't remember." Simone coughed.  
  
Connor picked her up and carried her to the next room, Simone's arm around Connor's neck. "I am so glad you found me." Simone said "I was afraid you wouldn't be in time."  
  
"I told you before, I can't live without you." Connor kissed her, then walked inside the other room  
  
Murph was kissing Lucy.  
  
"Oi, we have to get out of here!" Connor yelled  
  
Murph nodded and picked her up.  
  
"Is she okay?" Simone asked softly.  
  
"Yeah she will be."  
  
They walked out and got into the car. They drove back to the pub. Simone really didn't feel good. She was really nauseous.  
  
"Stop the car!" Simone yelled. Murph stopped it and Simone opened the back door with the one arm which didn't hurt like hell and threw up. Connor rubbed her back. "Are you sure you're okay?" Simone got back into the car and closed the door. "Not really, I feel weak, and we need to do something about these wounds."  
  
Murph drove back as fast as he could then got out and picked Lucy up, who couldn't walk. Connor picked Simone up and they walked back inside. Murph put Lucy down at the kitchen table.  
  
He fetched the clothes iron again, and two bottles of whiskey. He handed both of them a bottle. Connor opened Simone's bottle and Simone drank from it.  
  
"Shall we close your wounds first?" Connor asked  
  
"Aye, the sooner the better." Simone replied taking another swig from the bottle.  
  
Simone took of her shirt. Connor took of the old bandage from the first wound it seemed to have stopped bleeding. He put a new bandage on and gave her a towel to bite down on and she put it in her mouth. He put some whiskey on the other wound, her right shoulder and the shot wound on her arm.  
  
Connor held her down while Murph pushed the hot iron onto her arm. Simone's scream was muffled by the towel in her mouth. Connor softly pushed his head against hers and closed his eyes. Murph turned to the other wound and pressed the Iron on... by then Simone had passed out again, and woke up 5 minutes after.  
  
She saw Lucy getting ready for it. She drank half the bottle of whiskey and Murph put some on her leg and her shoulder, where she'd been hit as well.  
  
"Connor, could you please burn it for me? I can't hurt her like that." Murph said  
  
"Aye, you just hold her back."  
  
Connor handed Lucy a towel to bite down on, and Murph stood behind her holding her back. Lucy looked at him with watery eyes. "It'll all be over in a second I swear." Lucy just nodded in return and closed her eyes. Connor put the hot iron on her leg. Lucy fierce fully tried to get up, but Murph had her in a tight grip. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Murph kept whispering in her ears.  
  
Simone carefully stood up and walked away. She couldn't see her best friend in pain. What ever Lucy feels, she feels. And she had enough pain to last her a life time. She walked into the bedroom and tried to lie down on the bed. She screamed of frustration. Connor came running in to see where the fire was.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't even lie down, everything hurts like hell, and my scull feels like it's on fire."  
  
Connor sat down next to Simone and put an arm around her waist. "I am so sorry this happened tonight, this wasn't your battle."  
  
"Your battle is my battle." Simone replied calming down a bit.  
  
"Look what I've got." Connor put his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out her charm bracelet.  
  
"Hey, where did you find it?" Simone asked smiling.  
  
"That was my first hint. I knew you would never take it off. It was on the floor of the pub."  
  
Simone put her head on his shoulder and they just sat there for a moment.  
  
Lucy still sat at the kitchen table trying not to think of the burning pain in her leg and shoulder. Murph was cleaning up which he never did, but he didn't know what to say to Lucy. He was afraid she might be pissed.  
  
"Murph?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said, you know in that room?"  
  
"Yeah..." Murph picked her up and walked to the living room, he gently put her down on the couch, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Well... maybe you should tell me again, because I might have missed a word or 2."  
  
Murph smiled then leaned in closer to her. "I said, you couldn't leave me, and I couldn't miss you... and that I love you."  
  
For once Lucy didn't know what to say, they just stared at each other.  
  
"I do love you too you know?" She put her hand on his face "So much it tears me up inside."  
  
Murph leaned in to kiss her. He was so happy she was okay. He would've died inside, if they had killed her. 


	6. Pardon My Past

Chapter six: Pardon My Past  
  
"And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil."  
  
Time Laps: It's been a year since the yakavetta had kidnapped the girls. Steven had finally moved back to Canterbury, he had a girl there he hooked back up with when she was in Ireland. Lucy had moved out and moved in with Murph, Connor moved in with Simone. Not that much changed there.  
  
Things between Simone and Connor were great. Especially since that night, they'd grown closer if that was even possible. Where ever you saw Simone Connor was near. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, to great annoyance of Simone at some times. She told him to quit being so damn protective. Connor was hurt, and Simone made it up to him. Several times.  
  
Lucy and Murph hardly ever argued. Except when it came to Liam. After she had the near death experience, she called Liam. Not to tell him what happened but she couldn't help to see this as a second chance. She didn't want to let him down. Murph however huffed and puffed whenever Liam called. So Lucy told him once and for all, that she and Liam were just friends. After all they'd been through he should know that. So now Murph just huffs and puffs without letting Lucy know.  
  
Christmas was drawing near. It was snowing and Simone loved every second of it. She put a Christmas tree up in the pub.  
  
"Nice job on the decoration Love." Connor came in, brushing snowflakes of his coat. He put the bags on the counter and went to give Simone a kiss.  
  
"I know... Who rocks? That would be me." She said her hands on her hips. "What did you buy?" Simone asked trying to look into the bags.  
  
"Those would be Christmas presents. Which you cannot see off course." Connor laughed when he saw Simone's face.  
  
"Aaaw no fair!" she pouted.  
  
"Hello hello!" Lucy said walking inside, Murph followed.  
  
"Hey!" Simone hugged her best friend. Then went to give Murph a hug.  
  
"Murph, could you help me get these bags upstairs?" Connor asked.  
  
Murph nodded and walked upstairs with Connor.  
  
Simone and Lucy sat down at the bar.  
  
"How are things?" Simone asked  
  
"Great, couldn't be better actually."  
  
"Dare I say it our lives almost seem normal!" Simone replied  
  
"Oh please don't jinx it, Murph is getting restless, we had to lay low for a while and he keeps checking the papers. But nothing bad seems to be happening." Lucy answered giving Simone a lit cigarette and lighting herself one.  
  
Simone laughed. "Connor doesn't look for it, I told him he shouldn't look for trouble, it usually finds us."  
  
"Yeah you're right about that." Lucy replied smiling  
  
Meanwhile Connor and Murph were upstairs.  
  
"Did you buy what I asked you too?" Murph asked Connor searching the bags.  
  
"Aye I did. They are going to love it." Connor searched his pockets and pulled out 2 jewellery boxes.  
  
"Love it? They are going to freak! In a good way off course. God I hope so any way." Murph said looking at Connor who laughed.  
  
"Off course they will."  
  
"Where are you going to ask her?" Murph asked opening the box to check if this was the one for Lucy. He looked at the silver ring which bared 2 hands holding a heart and a crown on top of the heart.  
  
"I will take her out for a walk to the park in about an hour. She loves the snow so I am going to ask her there." Connor's mind drifted off for a second. "What about you?" he asked  
  
"I have made arrangements for a nice dinner, which will be set up at home. I will ask her there." Murph said grinning at his elder brother.  
  
Connor stuck his hand out to his brother. Murph took it and Connor pulled him into a manly embrace. "Good luck." He said. He walked off to change his clothes and Murph went down to the pub.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
Lucy looked up and saw Murph walking up to her. "Listen, I've got a surprise for you but we have to leave now."  
  
Lucy looked at Simone both eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well go on!" Simone said smiling "And call me." She mouthed.  
  
Lucy and Murph walked out. The wind blew in a cold December breeze. Simone drew a deep breath. Then Connor came down.  
  
"You fancy a walk?" Connor asked holding out her coat.  
  
"Yay! I do!" Simone put on her coat, wrapped a scarf around her neck and put on a cute hat, and Connor took her hand. They closed the pub behind them and slowly walked. Simone smiled at the snow which gently fell down. Connor watched her smiling.  
  
"What?" Simone asked grinning  
  
"Nothing." Connor said  
  
After a couple of minutes they arrived in the park. Connor walked up to a tree.  
  
"Do you remember this tree?" he asked  
  
"Yes... That's the tree where we had our first date." Simone replied  
  
Connor held out his hand and Simone took it. He hugged her underneath the tree, snow still silently falling from the sky.  
  
"Simone?" Connor pulled back a bit to look at her "we've been together for almost 2 years now, we've been through more then any other person would have to in one lifetime."  
  
Simone nodded looking puzzled.  
  
"Since that day you were kidnapped I have known for sure you are the one for me." Connor got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. Simone gasped and put her hands on her mouth. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Simone looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "I do!" He stood up with a little jump; lifted her up and twirled her around in the snow. He gently lowered her and kissed her. "I love you." He said softly "And I love you," Simone said crying and laughing while Connor put the ring on her finger. It was a white gold ring with 2 diamonds in it. A blue and a pink one melted together. Simone looked at her hand and back at Connor.  
  
Murph and Lucy arrived at his apartment. Lucy had been asking him all the way down there what her surprise was.  
  
"We're here." Murph said he opened the door and Lucy saw a small table, with 2 lit candles on it, and a waiter standing besides it.  
  
"Oh Murph!" Lucy kissed him. "That's so sweet." Murph grinned at the smile of his girlfriend.  
  
They sat down to eat a bit, chatted while eating. When desert came and went Murph was getting nervous. He would have to ask her. The waiter had left the building. Murph asked him to pick this stuff up in the morning.  
  
"I uhm... ever since the first day I laid eyes on you... I loved you." He took her hand. "I can't bare the thought of live with out you. I never felt like this for anyone I've ever met..." Murph got up and got down on one knee. He pulled out the box and Lucy gasped. "This is a Claddagh ring. Tradition is if the ring is worn on your left hand with the crown turned outward you're spoken for. Lucy I love you and I never want us to be apart. Will you marry me?" Lucy had tears in her eyes he actually bought her a Claddagh ring. "I do!" Murph put the ring on her left hand while kissing her. He made sure the ring's crown was turned outward. He looked at the ring on her finger, and back to Lucy, who was crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
Connor and Simone walked back to the pub. Simone couldn't keep her eyes of her ring. She kept looking, giggling, and looking again. Connor just smiled. It made him happy if she was. And it looked like they were both on top of the world right now. They arrived at the pub and Connor opened the door. They walked inside. "Do you want something to drink before we go up?" Simone asked looking at him  
  
"I'd rather do something else." He replied holding her.  
  
"Is that so now Mr McManus? And what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well soon to be Mrs McManus, I thought we should go check on the bed's mattress maybe it's not feeling well."  
  
"Oh yes we couldn't have a sick mattress, we should check it." Simone said grinning.  
  
Connor and Simone ran up to the apartment and playfully kissed and took of each other's clothes. They worked they're way up to the bed, tripped and fell on to it. They both had their shirts of. Simone had 2 nice scars on her shoulder shaped like a triangle. Connor bends forward and kissed them both. Then looked up at Simone and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Murph and Lucy were having a good time as well. Lucy had been very pleased with Murph remembering she loved the Claddagh ring. They were in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Murph felt Lucy shiver, and pulled the blanket over her arms. He kissed her bare shoulder and her neck.  
  
"I love you Murph McManus." Lucy closed her eyes. This had been a long day indeed.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled, he stroked her hair absentmindly. Every time he thought about the moment Lucy said I do, his stomach gave a jolt.  
  
The next morning Lucy woke up and noticed Murph was missing. She got up and thought about the day before. She smiled and looked at her hand. It really was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. She walked to the kitchen and saw Murph made breakfast for her. A little vase with a single red rose stood in the middle of the kitchen table.  
  
"Good morning love," Murph said smiling so bright Lucy thought she'd had to shield her eyes.  
  
"Good morning. You've been busy." Lucy sat down and took the cup of coffee Murph handed her.  
  
"Aye, I know. I wanted to spoil my bride to be." Murph kissed her and sat down himself.  
  
After they'd eaten breakfast they took a shower and got dressed. Christmas was in a few days and they were sleeping over at Simone and Connor's place. Lucy had to work with Simone and this way it was easier. Besides she wanted to tell her their great news.  
  
When Lucy and Murph arrived they saw Simone sitting on Connor's lap, her arms around his neck. They were laughing.  
  
"Good morning to you both." Lucy said when she walked in.  
  
"Hey." Simone walked up to Lucy and at the same time they yelled "I'm getting married, what your getting married too? Stop copying me!" Then they laughed, they stuck their hands in each others faces to admire each others ring. Connor and Murph winked. Mouthed congratulations to each other and looked at their woman.  
  
"Oh I love your ring." Simone said looking at it "I like mine better though."  
  
"Oh no, mine is better, yours is cute!" Lucy said joking "And uhm I brought your mail inside." Lucy handed her best friend the mail and Simone walked through it.  
  
"Bill, bill, bill... god people it's Christmas. Ah a postcard from Steven. It says: Hope all of you are okay. Me and Becca are great. Have a wonderfull Christmas, we will come by some day next year! I bought a Tigger card, I know Lucy like's Tigger. Call you soon, Love Steven and Becca. That's sweet innit?" Simone handed Lucy the card. "Ah more bills, and a letter." Simone looked at the handwriting, and couldn't make out from whom it was. The stamp showed Canterbury. "Who would write me a letter from Canterbury? Except Steven but I think it's a big deal he wrote a card." Simone opened the letter and started reading the first line. She went ghostly white. "What is it? Who's it from?" Lucy asked  
  
Simone ignored Lucy's question and sat down reading the letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Simone,  
  
I know we haven't been the greatest parents you could imagine, but after Steven has been to your pub, we decided we would forgive you for everything you've done. We will come by on the 1st of January, to see how you live. Be sure to have the beds ready. You're uncle Randy will be joining us, so make sure you have 2 beds at the ready, I thought it would be good for you and your uncle to burry you're differences.  
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Your mother."  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Simone said after finishing the letter. "What? They will forgive ME for all I've done?"  
  
"That's so naïve. She's always been a stuck up bitch that mother of yours." Lucy took the letter and read it again.  
  
"No..." Now Simone really looked white. "God no... What's the date?" Simone ran to the bar and frantically searched for a calendar.  
  
"It's the 19th. Still 2 weeks before they'll get here..." Connor said. He had followed her and was holding her arms now. Simone broke loose and walked upstairs. Connor confused as he was by Simone's reaction followed her upstairs. He found her sitting on the couch head in her hands. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Care to tell me what's bugging you?" Connor asked  
  
When Simone lifted her head Connor saw she'd been crying. "I told you I was raped when I was 10 years old." Connor nodded "It was Uncle Randy who did it. He was the reason my parents kicked me out, the reason I was a disgrace to my family. And that stupid cow is bringing him to my house. My parents I could've dealt with. But him... Connor I can deal with him." Simone talked very fast and tears streamed down her face, she kept whipping them off with a pissed look in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, calm down." Connor said  
  
"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?"  
  
She lifted her hand to wipe away the tears but Connor beat her to it and wiped them away with his thumb. Simone calmed down. This was supposed to be a happy day. Her first day as his fiancé. They just had to ruin her life.  
  
"First of all," Connor began as soon as he saw Simone had calmed down. "We don't have to let them in." Simone opened her mouth but Connor went on ignoring the fact she wanted to talk "second of all, I will deal with them. You don't have to see them if you don't want too." Connor leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"But you don't know my father. He is big and tall. And my uncle..." Simone's voice died away as she suddenly had a flashback of what he had done to her. She suddenly felt like she was 10 years old again, she pulled her legs up and hugged them, staring into the living room. Connor didn't know what to do then just hold her. Simone's body was shocking as she cried her eyes out. The last time she cried like this was when she arrived at Lucy's house, the day she'd been kicked out by her parents.  
  
"I think I can take them..." Connor whispered. Simone looked up to face Connor. "I'm sorry for the fact my past came back to bite me in the ass."  
  
"You don't have to say you're sorry. It's not your fault. You're parents shouldn't have thrown you out. If Murph did something like that to my child I would shoot him in the head. You're parents are idiotic for letting a sweet girl like you go, and for not believing you. And that's exactly what I will tell them."  
  
"Connor? Doesn't my uncle qualify as an evil man?" Simone looked at him, with a whole other look in her eyes. Her eyes went from sad to pissed, it was her "saint" look.  
  
"Well... he does actually."  
  
Simone turned around to sit between his legs. "No worries then. It's still 2 weeks till they get here. I will try not to let them ruin my Christmas which I will be spending with the people I love and who love me."  
  
Connor kissed her neck. "You are very right." His mind was doing overtime thinking about what Simone had said. She was right. Evil man...dead man.  
  
The days past fairly quickly and before they knew it, Christmas was here. Simone and Lucy had set the pub up with one long table and invited Liam and Agent Smecker.  
  
"Hello, Merry Christmas!" Liam shouted when he came in. He bought both the men a bottle of whiskey, which they thanked him for, and for the girls...  
  
"Aaaw Liam that's so sweet." Simone said kissing him on the cheek and then turning around to show Connor the necklace Liam bought. It was silver with little stones in all kind of colours.  
  
"And you..." Liam said pulling a smaller gift out of his bag. He gave it to her. Lucy opened it and it contained a bracelet. It was gold and had little hearts hanging from it.  
  
"Liam, I can't take this." Lucy said. Murph looked at what Lucy was holding and totally freaked.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Murph asked Liam  
  
"What do you mean?" Liam asked with an innocent look on his face. Simone wanted to jump right in but Connor pulled her back. "Let them sort this out."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean what I fucking mean?" Murph said reaching his boiling point. "That's the sort of gift you give someone you're in love with." Lucy turned to Murph and put her hand on his face. "I will handle this if you don't mind." Lucy then turned to Liam again. "Let's go upstairs we need to talk." Liam followed Lucy, and Murph wanted to come with but Connor stepped in front of him. "Best to let them talk Murph."  
  
"I can't let them go there with just the two of them."  
  
"Trust her; she knows what she's doing." Simone answered  
  
"It's not her I don't trust." Murph said sitting down against his own free will."  
  
Lucy stood in front of Liam who sat himself down on the couch. She paced, not entirely sure how she should put this.  
  
Lucy started "Liam I..." just as Liam said "Lucy I..." then both "you first."  
  
Lucy smiled. "Seriouly you go first."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you" Lucy felt as if she were Pearl harbour, after the bombing. She sat down next to him.  
  
"You what?" Lucy asked  
  
"I am in love with you, and I couldn't sit around waiting till you dump Murph."  
  
"I am not dumping Murph." Lucy said faintly  
  
They sat quietly next to each other on the couch, Lucy turned to look at him. Liam leaned in for a kiss but Lucy backed away.  
  
"What is it you want exactly?" Lucy asked feeling her colour rising.  
  
"I don't know." Liam said his ego hurt.  
  
"Oh Bullocks," Lucy said to Liam "If you didn't know what you wanted, then why tell me this?"  
  
"I seriously don't know, except for the fact I couldn't live with the fact you and Murph are together.  
  
"The day you know what you want there will probably be a fucking parade; 76 bloody trombones." Lucy said sneering, and then sighed.  
  
"Lucy, I swear I didn't mean to cause trouble."  
  
"Liam... I am getting married." Lucy said  
  
"What?" Liam seemed dumbstruck. "But you can still call it off right?"  
  
"I won't call it off Liam," Lucy said getting frustrated "I love Murph. And I don't love you the way you love me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"This discussion is over Liam." Lucy turned on her heel and walked out. Liam waited for a second and followed her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Liam grabbed Lucy's arm and whirled her round. When she faced him he kissed her on the mouth. Lucy struggled to get loose and when she did she slapped him in the face. "Don't you ever fucking try to do that again!" She said  
  
Murph heard the commotion and went to see what happened. He saw Lucy with a red face of anger and her lipstick on Liam's mouth. In a split second he punched Liam in the face, and then kicked him against his knees making him grab his knee in agony.  
  
"Don't you ever come near Lucy again, or I swear I will break every fucking bone in your body." Murph said.  
  
Liam stood up and looked at him with a funny look in his eyes. "Can't blame a guy for trying?"  
  
"Want to bet on that?" Murph asked  
  
"No I am not a betting man. I will go now." Liam grabbed his coat and walked out.  
  
Simone and Connor had been watching it all happen from behind the bar. Lucy had joined them at the bar and was looking sad.  
  
"Merry fucking Christmas." Lucy said when Murph sat down next to her.  
  
"It's okay love. You actually can't blame him for falling in love with you, I did." Murph said putting an arm around her. Lucy produced a smile. "I am glad I choose you..." and kissed him.  
  
"How about we eat something, dinner is getting cold." Simone said putting a stop to the silence.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Smecker to come?" Lucy asked  
  
"No he just called he couldn't make it. Something about a stupid fairy fuck and cuddling." Connor said raising his eyebrow's confused. "I so don't want to know what he meant by that."  
  
Simone laughed at Connor. "He's probably getting laid no doubt."  
  
"Okay, I so didn't want to hear that." Connor said frowning.  
  
"Well that leaves the four of us then, let's eat." Lucy said  
  
They ate, they laughed and they had fun. Simone and Lucy both sighed happily when the men were cleaning off the diner table. They had changed seats so they sat next to each other.  
  
"I'm so happy right now." Lucy said  
  
"Even after the whole L incident?" Simone didn't mention Liam's name afraid she would piss of Murph again if he heard her, and she didn't want to spoil a fantastic evening.  
  
"Oh yeah well I didn't see that one coming that's for sure. But I told him, I'm with Murph and I am not breaking up with him. We have a great relationship, and I don't want to mess it up. Besides, I don't see Liam saving us from Yakavetta." Lucy answered in reply.  
  
Simone remembered the letter her parents had sent her. She thought about the day getting closer every second. She could've called to say they shouldn't come, but some how she wanted to confront them. She wanted to tell them how she felt all those years, how much hatred she felt for them. Her stomach turned when she thought about facing her Uncle, and about what she wanted to do to him. Make him suffer. Simone was shaken out of her thoughts by Lucy who asked her why she had that funny look in her eyes. Not wanting to share her thoughts just yet she smiled and said nothing was bothering her.  
  
The days after that flew by. She didn't think much about it anymore because she didn't get a chance to. The pub was loaded with people every single night. Especially tonight, 31st of December. It was 2 minutes before midnight and the New Year was about to start. Connor and Simone were very busy giving everyone Champagne as were Lucy and Murph. When the countdown started they went to stand outside.  
  
Connor put his arm around her shoulders as she put her arms around his waist. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy Newyeaaaaar!" They yelled.  
  
Murph turned to Lucy "Happy new year..." and they kissed. Connor and Simone looked at each other "Happy new year..." He kissed her passionately "Glad I am here with you." Connor said then kissed her on the forehead and looked at her smiling. Simone laughed "Yes you can go play with your fireworks. But be careful." Lucy walked up to Simone and gave her a great big hug. "Happy new year!" They clanked their glasses. "To us..." Simone said and Lucy smiled "Best friends year number 19." They watched as Connor and Murph shot one after the other one of the most beautiful fireworks. When they were done, Simone and Lucy had already cleaned up the pub. It was 3 o'clock AM.  
  
"How was it boys? Had fun?" Lucy asked grinning.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Murph said grinning back  
  
"Making a man happy isn't that hard now is it?" Simone said  
  
"No just give them fireworks and they are little boys once again."  
  
"Well it's a good thing to feel young again." Connor said.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Simone smiled at them and took Connors hand. "Want to join me?"  
  
Connor nodded and went upstairs with her. Murph and Lucy turned of the lights and made sure everything was locked properly before going up stairs with them. They had to sleep in the living room as Simone had refurnished her bedroom when Lucy moved out. The couch was now transformed to a 2 person's bed.  
  
Murph took of his shirt and Lucy was watching him. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest. "You look so sexy in just those jeans..." Murph didn't answer. He raised his hands and put them on either side of her face. He held her look for a moment and kissed her. Lucy wrapped her arms round his waist. Murph stopped kissed and looked at the bedroom door where Simone and Connor were sleeping. It was closed so Murph smiled at Lucy and kissed her again. He pulled off her shirt and Lucy unbuttoned his jeans. They got into the bed and Murph laid down next to her his left arm grabbing her shoulder and pulled her on top of him. Lucy flashed him a smile and Murph smiled back. He loved her so much. He couldn't keep his hands of her. He closed his eyes and bit on his lip. Lucy looked at him thinking he looked so adorable. She kissed him passionately and before she broke loose she softly bit his lip. She never was this happy except when she was when she was with him......  
  
The next morning Simone woke very early. She didn't wake Connor but got out of bed, got showered and dressed. She cleaned the pub and decided she'd go for a walk. She was very nervous. Today her parents would come by with her Uncle. She walked for hours on end, through the park; she stopped for a minute at the tree where Connor had asked her to marry him. She checked her watch. It was 6 o'clock PM already! She walked on, and decided to go back to the pub. When she got there Connor, Lucy and Murph started talking to her at the same time. "Where the fuck have you been?' Lucy yelled "We were worried sick!" Murph said "Where HAVE you been? Bed empty, no note!" Connor said pulling her into a tight embrace then checking if she was okay.  
  
"Wow, relax... I was just out for a walk. I took a while that's true, but I am not a baby anymore." Simone said frowning.  
  
Lucy sighed relieved. "I thought something happened to you or something." She said still clutching her heart.  
  
"Why didn't you leave a note?" Connor asked now taking her coat.  
  
"I don't know, I just needed time to think. Jees..." Although she tried to sound annoyed she was touched. They really cared for her and it made her feel good. She smiled at them. "So, are you mad?" She asked  
  
"No... but I do need a drink... or two..." Murph answered before anyone else could.  
  
A strong voice made Simone freeze on the spot.  
  
"There will be no drinking before 9 o'clock young man."  
  
"Who the hell are you to decide?" Murph said wanting to walk up to him but Lucy held him back  
  
"Mr Harris." Lucy said "Mrs Harris."  
  
"Lucy." The both answered coldly.  
  
Simone turned round to face them taking a deep breath. She wanted to keep her cool for the time being. She turned round and saw her parents and her Uncle standing there. If she hadn't recognized the sound of her father's voice she wouldn't have recognized him. She remembered him as being a tall, big man. But truth was, he wasn't all that big and tall. He was a normal sized man, with a bit of a belly. He was going bald. Her mother's face hadn't changed a bit. It looked like she was eating a lemon. Her uncle didn't change much either. She wanted to shoot him right here and now, but she didn't want her sweet revenge go to waste. Besides, she didn't have a gun on her.  
  
"What are you waiting for child? Take my coat." Her mother said.  
  
"Yes mother." Simone whimpered at the sound of her voice. It was high pitched. She wanted to walk up to her but Connor stopped her.  
  
"You haven't seen you're daughter in 15 years and you come walking in here trying to order her around? You know where you can hang you're coats. I suggest you hang them there your selves if you would like to stay here." Connor had his hand on Simone's shoulder. She had to suppress a laugh despite everything.  
  
"And who, may I ask are you?" Uncle Randy spoke up.  
  
"I am her soon to be husband." Connor replied not taking his eyes of his mother. It was like staring contest with a cat. The last one to look away would be the dominating one. Mrs Harris looked away first. HA Triumph number one. Connor thought.  
  
Mrs Harris ignored the smug look on Connor's face and turned to Simone.  
  
"I take it you have the beds ready? We will be staying here for a week." Mrs Harris took of her gloves by shortly pulling on the top of each finger.  
  
"I... I... I..." Simone started but didn't have the guts to say it. Connor softly squeezed her shoulder. "You're not staying here." Simone said softly  
  
"What's that child?"  
  
Simone cleared her throat "You're not staying here."  
  
"We bloody well are." Her father took a step forward and Simone took a step back. Connor felt her shiver.  
  
"Okay that's it." He said calmly. "Simone told you she didn't want you to stay and you aren't. So why don't you enlighten us with the reason you came here?" Connor said feeling anger build inside.  
  
The three of them took place at one of the table's and motioned them to sit down as well. Carefully Simone pulled a chair towards the table while holding Connor's hand. Her hands were sweating. God why did these people still have such an impact on her? She sat down and Connor stood behind her leaning against another table.  
  
"As I said in the letter, we forgive you for everything and we want to reengage our relationship." Mrs Harris sounded as if she was talking about a business transfusion.  
  
Simone had enough. "What do you mean forgive ME? After all you put me through?" Simone turned to face her uncle who had been staring at her with a rancid smile on his face. "All YOU put me through." Simone stood up "You arrogant asshole sitting there pretending nothing happened." Connor took a couple of steps back. His girl was back. "I was 10 years old you son of a bitch. I hate you!" Her fist collided with her uncle's nose. A funny cracking sound filled the room, and blood flowed from his nose.  
  
"You bitch." Her uncle yelled grabbing his nose "You wanted me to, you know that!"  
  
"I was 10 years old you stupid prick! How could I want to? I still played with dolls." Simone yelled back at him her eyes shooting fire. "And now you sit the fuck down!"  
  
Lucy smiled. She was happy Simone finally got to say what she wanted too for all these years.  
  
Simone walked towards the bar; she bent down and looked for her gun. She had one stashed here just in case something happened. Like it did one year ago with the Italian mob. She found the gun, took it but waited a moment before standing up. She felt anger building up inside her. She stood up holding the gun tight in her hand. Connor saw Simone walking away from the bar, and while she walked she lifted her arm and aimed at her uncle.  
  
Her uncle backed away from her. "Now you will receive me." Simone said. "Get down on your knees!" She yelled. Connor stepped forward and Mrs Harries cried "Take that gun away from her!" Connor smiled  
  
"Fucking A! I love this shit." Murph yelled.  
  
Connor looked at Murph "Shall we teach her the family prayer?"  
  
"Aye why not. Lucy can listen and learn as well." Murph said taking Lucy's hand and walked over to Simone and Connor.  
  
Connor nodded. Simone looked up at him.  
  
"Right repeat after me... And Sheppard's we shall be..."  
  
"And Sheppard's we shall be..."  
  
"No please! I'm sorry!" Randy pleaded.  
  
"For thee my lord for thee."  
  
"Do something!" Randy yelled at Mr and Mrs Harris, who sat there stunned.  
  
"For thee my lord for thee... power hath descended forth from thy hand?"  
  
Connor laughed and nodded  
  
"Our feet may swiftly carry out thy command..." Simone and Connor said together  
  
"We shall flow a river forth to thee... teeming with souls shall it ever be..." They finished the last sentence together...  
  
"I said I was bloody sorry didn't I?" Randy said whimpering  
  
"In nomine patri, et fili..." Simone said while the others let her finish the job. "Spiritus sancti." Simone shot once, right between the eyes. "Well I guess sorry wasn't good enough."  
  
Mr Harris caught Mrs Harris who fainted before she hit the ground.  
  
Murph gave a little scream of excitement making Lucy look up at him. "What? It just get's me all excited okay?"  
  
"You will go to jail for that! You do know that don't you." Simone looked up from the body and aimed her gun at her father.  
  
"Let's do it this way... I will let you go alive... pathetic as you are... And you burry that bastard in silence... Or talk... and I WILL come and kill you both. And don't think I won't because you just saw me kill him." Simone said.  
  
Her father looked as if he was debating with himself then nodded shortly. Mrs Harris just came back to reality. "You... you ungrateful child!"  
  
Simone threw her gun on the floor. "You just get OUT! Mr Harris will fill you in on the deal we made... We don't want to see you here again." Connor said speaking up for Simone.  
  
Mrs Harris looked scared. 


	7. Just Married Times Two

Chapter 7 Just married times two.  
  
"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, which is holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life."  
  
Lucy and Simone were at the bridal shop. Lucy found her dress within an hour. She never believed in a white dress so she had chosen a silk light lilac dress which looked like a second skin on her. Simone thought it was an amazing dress. Now they were looking for Simone's dress. Something sexy, yet elegant. Simone tried on the 7th dress. But it just didn't look right. It didn't take her breath away.  
  
"Aaw I am never going to find the right dress. What if I don't find one in time?"  
  
Lucy laughed "You will find one I promise" She talked to the curtains of the changing room, where Simone was now putting on the 8th dress. She opened the curtains and walked out wearing a bright white "Elisabeth/Sissy" dress. It was a marvellous dress, no doubt, but it just didn't suit her. After trying on one dress after the other she finally found the one. She put it on and felt like Cinderella... but prettier. It was a simple silk gown, beige and it had two layers. One was the dress and the 2nd layer hung elegantly from her waist down. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She stepped outside and Lucy looked up from the magazine she was reading. "That's the one isn't it?" Lucy asked seeing Simone's bright smile.  
  
"Yes this is the one." She turned around for Lucy, the bottom of her dress slightly swung in the opposite direction with every move she made. It was absolutely breath taking.  
  
The men had already bought black tuxedos for 'The Day'. Only 2 months left. The girls were persuaded by the brothers to let them handle the planning. They were in charge of the wedding dresses off course. It would be bad luck for the men to see the dresses before the ceremony. Lucy was really excited about it. She kept trying to trick Murph into telling her what they were planning. But Murph couldn't be fooled.  
  
Murph and Connor were talking about where they should go for the honeymoon. "I say we go to a nice Hotel near home." Murph suggested "It's not like we're going to leave the room. We will be too busy with each other."  
  
"God Murph you make it sound so romantic." Connor grinned "But your right. It has to be a four star hotel though. I will not settle for less then the best for my wife."  
  
"That sounds weird; My Wife. In two months we will no longer be the handsome single McManus brothers."  
  
"No... In two months we will be the handsome married McManus brothers."  
  
Meanwhile Lucy and Simone were having lunch in a restaurant, before they were going to buy the accessories (meaning jewellery.)  
  
"God I wonder what they are planning for our wedding day." Simone thought aloud playing with her ring.  
  
"I know, I tried to get it out of Murph but it's like a fucking brick wall! Words just bounce off it." Lucy replied  
  
"Just think about it. In two months we will be Mrs McManus."  
  
"Yeah and we will be sisters in law."  
  
"Cool innit?"  
  
"Yes, this is our teen dream come true." Lucy said smiling.  
  
Simone smiled back and remembered when they were 16 and 17. Both lying on Lucy's bed dreaming about their wedding day. Simone always wanted a big wedding, with lots of people, where as Lucy preferred a small wedding. Simone could still hear Lucy say she would never wear a white dress, it was sooo done already. Simone however wanted to wed in white. Unless she wasn't a virgin anymore, then she would choose another shade of white. Remarkably they never changed their minds on the dresses. But one thing neither of them expected was they were going to marry on the same day, with brothers. And they were happy about it.  
  
Connor and Murph had it all figured out. They would get married in a church. They were going to keep it a small wedding. They called Steven and asked him if he would 'give' the girls away. He was honoured and gladly accepted the offer. They reserved 2 bridal suits in Ireland's top Hotel. Really fancy and expensive. They would be swept of their feet. He kept thinking he whished Rocco and Da could've been there. But he looked through some pictures and found two small ones which he was going to wear in his pocket. They were now at the church where they were going to marry, and were walking through their wishes with the priest.  
  
"We decided to choose our own vows if that's okay." Connor said to the priest who scribbled down something on his paper.  
  
"Yes, and can we put flowers in church?" Murph asked excited.  
  
"Off course you can, everywhere but the isle and the altar." The priest said. He asked them some more questions and the date was set. They left the church and as soon as the door closed behind them, the brothers took a cigarette and lit them at the same time.  
  
"Well. Glad that's settled." Murph said putting on his sunglasses  
  
"Aye... I wonder what the girls are doing right now." Connor looked at Murph  
  
Simone and Lucy were walking past several shops. Lucy walked into a jewellery store and walked up to the counter, Simone followed her.  
  
"Hi, we are getting married and we would like to see some diamond necklaces." She said. The man nodded and walked out to the back.  
  
"Yay, I was so excited about doing this. Jewellery shopping is cool." Simone said looking at Lucy.  
  
"Yeah I know. I was looking forward to it as well."  
  
The man came back carrying a couple of trays full of the world's most gorgeous necklaces they had ever seen. They sat down at a little table.  
  
"Would you like some coffee lady's?" he asked, Simone and Lucy nodded and the man motioned a co worker to get them some. "Oooh I love this one... and this one..." Simone said, every time she saw one she liked, she saw another she liked better.  
  
"mmm Diamonds really are a girl's best friend innit?" Lucy said in response.  
  
"What may I ask are the colours of you dresses?"  
  
"Mine is light Lilac and hers is beige." Lucy answered.  
  
"Aah, Well I suggest these two." He pulled out two silver necklaces both the same. Simone and Lucy fell in love with them the moment he showed them. It had little heart shaped diamonds linked to another.  
  
"Those are fabulous. We will take them. And do you have..." Lucy didn't finish her sentence  
  
"Matching earrings and bracelets? I do as a matter of fact."  
  
"Great we will take them as well."  
  
Lucy paid the sales man and walked out after Simone who gave her a lit cigarette. Ever since they killed that man Roy, who Steven owed money too, they didn't have to worry about money. The little black case contained 2 million euros.  
  
"Connor and Murph will freak when they see us in church." Simone said dreaming.  
  
"Yeah I know. I am so excited. The day can't come fast enough" Lucy said. "Now shall we go home? It is running pretty late and Murph will be waiting."  
  
"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Sure." They hugged and said goodbye, then each walked another way back home.  
  
Lucy came home and saw Murph sleeping on the couch. Poor guy must have had a long day. She leaned in and let her hand go over his back. Murph shot up... "WHAT? What's wrong with the flowers?"  
  
Lucy laughed. "Honey it's me. Nothing is wrong." Murph slowly relaxed. "Oh sorry about that." He smiled "How's your day been?" "Expensive. But fun." Lucy answered. Murph got his legs of the couch to make room for Lucy, he put a arm around her and pulled her towards him for a kiss. "By the way, where are we going for our honeymoon?" "Stop asking me, I am not telling anyway you know that by now." "Aah, can't blame me for trying though." She said grinning When Simone got to the pub, Connor was working and there were a couple of customers. "Hi sweetie." She walked over to give him a kiss. "How has your day been?" She asked him while taking of her coat. "Busy, and yours? Did you have fun? Did you find a dress?" "Aye I did find one, but I am not telling you what it looks like!" She grinned "Aaaw, come on!" "Nope! A secret... I am keeping it as well." They went to bed late that night, both dreaming about their wedding day. Hoping all would go well.  
  
Time Laps; 2 Month later. The day before the wedding Simone and Lucy were staying at Simone's house and Murph and Connor slept at Murph's house. Traditional but Connor and Murph loved traditional. They had a hard time saying goodbye as they wanted to stay with each other but Connor and Murph left and Simone and Lucy were all alone. "Lucy? I've got something for you." Simone said holding something behind her back. "What's that?" Lucy asked sitting down on the bed and Simone joined her. "Well you know what they say, something old, and something new, something borrowed something blue?" "Yes." Simone pulled out a photograph. "This is something old. You and me as little kids. To remind you of our friendship." Lucy took the picture. "I remember this day. I just got a new bike for my birthday and I kept falling off and I was crying and you cheered me up." Simone nodded. "And something new." Simone gave Lucy a box. She opened it and it was a beautiful silver hairpin. "To put your hair up with." Lucy smiled and hugged her. "Well that leaves the something borrowed and something blue. She took off her charm bracelet. "You know I never take it off, but on this special day... You can borrow it." "Oh my god...That's so sweet." Lucy said looking at the bracelet. "And this..." Simone pulled out a box wrapped in gift paper. "Is something blue." "What's this?" Lucy asked taking the box. She opened it and pulled out a baby blue negligee. "Oh... my... Simone, I like it." "I know!" Simone replied smiling as Lucy held it up. "Well, naturally I found something old, new, borrowed and blue as well." Lucy opened a drawer and pulled out a small plastic bag and opened it. "Something old." She got a little bracelet with colourful hearts attached to a elastic band. "Our friendship bracelet. Remember we made it when we were 12 years old? You just got a box with strings and hearts and you made me this one." Simone took the bracelet and smiled while looking at it. "I remember yes." Lucy waited for a moment then pulled out the next item. "Something new. Now I'll show you how our minds are tuned on the same wave length." She handed her a beautiful silver hairpin. Almost exactly the same as Simone bought for her. "Yeah that is weird. But I love it all the same." Lucy now gave her the next item; something borrowed. "This is a handkerchief my mother made." Lucy said "I thought you would like to keep it on you." Simone's eyes were watery. "Yeah I love it." She smelled the handkerchief. God it still smelled like her adoptive mother. "And last but not least something blue." She handed Simone a box similar to the one she gave Lucy. "Let me guess." Simone smiled "Negligee?" Lucy smiled and Simone opened the box. It wasn't the same as Lucy's but it was blue. Simone let the silk glide through her fingers. "It's beautiful." Lucy laughed and felt a jolt in her stomach. "God I wish my stomach would stop jumping every time I think of tomorrow." "I know what you mean. It happens to me as well. I will be glad when it's this time tomorrow. Honeymoon!" "Yeah wonder where they will take us." Meanwhile Connor and Murph were at home. Steven and Becca were there as well spending the night. They were having a laugh and some drinks. Simone and Lucy still didn't know Steven would be joining them. Connor was very excited about tomorrow as was Murph. They went to bed early as none of them wanted to look bad on the wedding day. That next morning, Connor and Murph woke up at 8 o'clock. Got out of bed to find Becca awake and she made break fast. They grunted "Good morning." And sat down. "And guys? Excited yet?" Becca asked "Yes I am. Nervous too. What if they don't show up?" Murph said "Don't be ridiculous. Off course they will." Connor said "Right?" he addressed Becca. "Yes they will. Now would you please start eating something and drink you're coffee. The limo will be here at 10." Simone and Lucy were getting ready for the wedding. At stupid o'clock they woke and at 9 o'clock a hairdresser and make up artist arrived to get them ready. They were now working on Simone's hair and Lucy's make up. Lucy's hair was ready. Nice and pinned up with the pin she got from Simone. 2 loose curls on either side of her face made her look adorable. Simone's hair was being pinned up as well. They put little flowers in her hair. After they were done with the hair and make up, the hairdresser and make up artist both left them to it. They put on their dresses and looked in the mirror. "I can't believe we are actually going to get married today!" Simone said looking at herself in the mirror. "I know, it's scaring me. What if Murph doesn't show up." "Then I will kick the crap out of him." Simone joked and laughed at the look on Lucy's face. "Don't worry they will be there!" She turned round to face Lucy who had her light lilac dress on. She had two Bride bouquets in her hands. One with white daisies and the other with white roses. She handed the one with the roses to Simone. "Well I guess we should go then." The moment those words left her mouth the doorbell rung and when Simone opened it she saw Steven standing there. "Wow, you both look breath taking." He said "Steven? What are you doing here?" Simone asked surprised to see her brother standing there. "Connor and Murph called. I am her to get you to church." He stepped aside and saw a large white limo standing outside. Simone and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. "They've out done themselves." Simone said walking out side looking her best and Lucy looking gorgeous followed her into the limo. When they arrived at church they still didn't see anyone. They walked into a room where Steven sat them down on a couple of chairs. "Wait here for a moment, I will come and get you in a second." Steven closed the door behind him and opened the doors to the isle and looked at a pretty picture. The benches were filled with people, from customers to suppliers. White roses and daisies were everywhere. 2 little girls, the daughters of a regular customer at the pub, were holding a basket with rose peddles. All the way at the end of the Isle Connor stood on the right and Murph on the left. Steven nodded at them and the priest signalled the pianist to start playing. Steven turned round to get the girls. Connor and Murph were looking at each other. Connor was really nervous and by the looks of it, so was Murph. He couldn't wait to see what Simone looked like. The pianist started playing and Connor's eyes shot to the back of the church where Steven appeared with Simone and Lucy. The two little girls walked in front of them throwing the peddles. As they came closer Connor saw how nervous Simone looked. But she looked fabulous. Breath taking even. Murph was looking at Lucy, his mouth fell open. She looked fantastic. Her dress was just, and her hair was... Steven stopped walking and let go of their arms at the altar. Simone and Lucy both gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then walked up to their men and stood next to them. Connor took her hand and squeezed it. Simone looked him in the eyes, and she saw him staring at her. Murph let his hand glide over Lucy's back and whispered "You look gorgeous." Lucy smiled "You look great yourself." She replied.  
  
The priest stood in front of the two couples. He carried a bible to the altar and cleared his throat. "Who gives these women away?" Steven looked up and said "I am." And sat down in the front row next to Becca. The priest nodded and went on. "We have gathered here today to join in holy matrimony these two couples, Connor McManus and Simone Harris. Murph McManus and Lucy Summers. We shall start with a prayer. Our Father, Who art in heaven Hallowed be Thy Name; Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done,  
  
on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses,  
  
as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."  
  
"Amen." All four of them replied.  
  
The priest continued "We believe, O God of all Gods, that thou art the eternal Father of life. We believe, O God of all good, That Thou art the eternal Father of Love. We believe O Lord and God of the peoples That thou art the creator of the high heavens, That Thou are the creator of the skies above, That Thou art creator of the oceans below. We believe O Lord and God of the peoples That Thou art He who created our souls and set their warp, Who created our bodies from dust and from ashes, Who gave to our bodies our breath and to our souls their possession. Father, bless to us our bodies. Father, bless to us our souls. Father, bless to us our lives. Father, bless to us our beliefs." He walked towards the couples and stood in front of them. Lucy, Simone, please face Connor and Murph, and hold they're hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you.  
  
These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.  
  
These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.  
  
These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.  
  
These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.  
  
These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family.  
  
These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.  
  
These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.  
  
These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind.  
  
These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you.  
  
Connor and Murph, please hold Simone and Lucy's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you.  
  
These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.  
  
These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.  
  
These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day.  
  
These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.  
  
These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.  
  
They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.  
  
These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.  
  
These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."  
  
"You have all found your own vows for each other. We will start with Simone and Connor."  
  
Simone looked from the Father to Connor, took a deep breath and started "You are the star of each night, you are the brightness of every morning, No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank, in field or valley, on mountain or in glen. Neither above, nor below, neither in sea, nor on shore, in skies above, nor in the depths. You are the face of my sun; you are the father of my future children. When you kiss me my whole world vanishes. I love you."  
  
Connor had to hold back his tears as he heard Simone speak. He pulled himself together and said "My love is no short year's sentence. It is grief lodged under the skin, Strength pushed beyond its bounds; the four quarters of the world, the highest point of heaven. It is a heart breaking or Battle with a ghost, outrunning the sky or courting an echo. So is my love, my passion & my devotion to you to whom I give them. Thaim in grabh leat. (I love you... Gaelic.).  
  
Simone cried silently while looking at him.  
  
"Murphy and Lucy. You may now begin." The priest said a small smile played upon his face.  
  
Lucy took a deep breath. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breath and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight." Now Lucy started to cry as she spoke. Murph, still holding her hands gave them a squeeze. "I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints; - I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life! - And, if God choose, I shall but thee better after death." (Elizabeth Barrett Browning)  
  
Murph cleared his throat. He had been rehearsing his vows for forever and he hoped he didn't forget it now. "By the power that Christ brought from heaven, mayst thou love me.  
  
As the sun follows its course, mayst thou follow me. As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart, may thy presence be with me, O one that I love, till death comes to part us asunder. I will love you from now till death and beyond."  
  
Murph smiled. HA, he thought, didn't forget one line!  
  
After a moment of silence the father continued.  
  
"Do you Connor take Simone to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." He still couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked.  
  
"Do you Simone take Connor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." Simone tried to master her tears...  
  
"Do you Murphy take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." God, he wanted her more then ever.  
  
"And do you Lucy take Murphy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." She smiled and cried as she answered.  
  
The priest turned round to get the rings. "May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." He gave both Connor and Murph the rings. "Connor, Murphy. Please repeat after me. Here is my hand to hold with you, to bind us for life so that I'll grow old with you."  
  
Connor and Murph repeated after the father. Then they put the rings on Simone and Lucy's finger.  
  
The father then gave Lucy and Simone the rings. "Please repeat after me Simone, Lucy." The father said "To wed me, your promise I must be certain of, so that we may live out our lives in sweet contentment, love."  
  
Simone and Lucy both said those words at the same time. They put the rings on Connor and Murph's finger.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me, I will preannounce you all husbands and wives." Connor and Murph both looked at the father. "Oh you may kiss you're bride's now."  
  
Connor and Murph both kissed they're brand new wives, and they kissed them back.  
  
"And now... I will say these words to you, the end of the ceremony drawing near. May the road rise to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon the fields. May the light of friendship guide your paths together. May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye. And when eternity beckons, at the end of a life heaped high with love, May the good Lord embrace you with the arms that have nurtured you the whole length of your joy-filled days. Length of life and sunny days and may your souls not go homewards until your own child falls in love. In nominee patri et fili, spiritus sancti. Amen."  
  
"Amen." The four of them replied.  
  
The whole church broke out in cheers as Simone and Connor, Lucy and Murph kissed again.  
  
They walked outside where everybody gathered. The guests threw white rice at them and all four of them got into the limo.  
  
"God that was so beautiful." Simone said.  
  
"No you're the one that's beautiful." Connor replied, he kissed her again.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Lucy asked curiously  
  
"Now we party." Murph said.  
  
The limo brought them back to the pub which had been decorated by Becca and Steven's friends who came over from Canterbury. It looked fabulous. Everyone was there the pub was loaded with people. In the middle a huge cake with 5 layers, decorated with little pink roses. And on top a double marriage couple.  
  
They partied for a while and then left the pub in charge of Becca and Steven as the newly weds wanted to go on their honeymoon. They got into the limo again and it took them to a fantastically beautiful hotel. Their suitcases were brought upstairs and they went up.  
  
The rooms were not next to each other but opposite. Connor and Murph opened the door and picked the girls up to traditionally carry them inside. They closed the doors.  
  
Connor carried Simone inside and put her down gently.  
  
"Well Mrs McManus, did you enjoy yourself today?" Connor asked holding her.  
  
"Aye I did. It was beautiful, I never expected so many people to come. You did a great job."  
  
"You look beautiful. Did I say that already?"  
  
Simone blushed "You did." She avoided his eyes.  
  
Connor lifted her chin tenderly and raised her face to look into his eyes. He kissed her softly then lifted her up again to carry her to the bed. He took of his own jacket and tie. Then he got onto the bed with her. Simone giggled. "What is it?" Connor asked smiling at his beautiful wife.  
  
"We're married. Husband and wife." Simone said flashing a bright smile.  
  
Connor kissed her passionately. Simone never got a chance to put on the negligee. Nor did she care. They stood up from the bed where Connor unzipped her dress and it slipped of her shoulders onto the ground.  
  
He kissed her shoulder and her neck... Simone took of his blouse and trousers. She couldn't stop thinking about her being Mrs McManus. She felt so happy she didn't think she could be any happier in her life. They got onto the bed again.  
  
Connor looked at her and brushed his hand over her cheek. He never thought it was possible to love on person as much as he loved her. He couldn't keep his hands of her. From the moment he saw her walking down the isle he had wanted her. And now... Now he had her.  
  
Murph put Lucy down when they got inside. He immediately kissed her passionately. When he stopped to look at her he smiled. "I wanted to do that all day." Lucy smiled at her husband.  
  
"Give me one moment." She said kissing him before walking to the bathroom. Murph took off his clothes and got into bed. He wondered what she could be doing.  
  
Lucy came out within 5 minutes now wearing a blue negligee. Murph sat up looking at her. He got out of the bed and walked towards her. "This makes you even more beautiful then normally, if that's even possible." Murph said looking at her. Lucy blushed. He never showered her with compliments like this before. "You made this day the most beautiful day in my life, and for that you shall be rewarded." Lucy flashed an evil smile. He took her hand and led her to the bed. Murph sat down and Lucy stood in front of him, between his legs. She kissed him. It was as if someone turned the heating up. She softly pushed him down and sat on top of him. She looked into his eyes again. For a moment neither of them said anything. No words were needed to be said. They knew what they both wanted to say. Lucy kissed him; Murph's hands were going over her back to her shoulders. He put his hands under the straps and gently pulled them down. Murph turned her round so he was on top again. He never was sure about anything in his live. But he was sure about one thing now. He loved Lucy and nothing in the world would chance that.  
  
With that he kissed her forehead and kissed her softly on her lips. 


	8. Deja Vu

Chapter 8 Déjà Vu.  
  
"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you."  
  
Time Laps: 3 Month later.  
  
The day after their wedding all four saints went to the council's office to get officially registered as Mr and Mrs McManus. And the days after that one they didn't get out of their rooms much. But to everything has to come an end and so they were back to work the week after the wedding.  
  
Simone and Lucy were working behind the bar, serving people, while Connor and Murph were cleaning up tables.  
  
"Lucy? I need to talk to you." Simone started just as Lucy said the same thing.  
  
"About what?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I didn't get my period." Simone said.  
  
"Oh my god, that's just fucking freaky, because I didn't get my period either." Lucy stared at Simone with big eyes.  
  
"Do you think we are..." Simone's voice died away when Connor came walking past the bar. "Pregnant?" She whispered.  
  
"I don't know but I fear what Murph will say about that. It will interfere with our destiny big time!"  
  
Simone nodded in reply. "I suggest we go to the drugstore tomorrow to get us some tests."  
  
Lucy agreed and they went back to business as usual. That next morning Simone and Lucy met up outside the pub. Connor thought she was going shopping. Which she didn't have to lie about. She was shopping. She just didn't say for what.  
  
"What did you tell Murph?"  
  
"I told him I went to buy whiskey. So that gives me 2 hours." Lucy grinned  
  
They talked until they were outside the drugstore; they took deep breaths and went inside. They bought 2 tests, paid and walked back. They bought some whiskey as well so Murph wouldn't get suspicious. When they got back Connor was shooting some pool alone.  
  
"Hi love." He said walking up to kiss her.  
  
"Hiya. Listen sweetheart, we're going upstairs for a while and we need some privacy is that okay?"  
  
Connor slowly nodded but got curious to what she was hiding. She was definitely hiding something.  
  
Simone and Lucy came upstairs, closed the door and did the tests.  
  
"Now what?" Simone asked  
  
"We wait for 2 minutes." Lucy said checking her watch.  
  
"God I hate waiting for something. When you have to wait it seems like hours on end."  
  
"I know," Lucy replied "What if we are?"  
  
"Well nothing, then we just are." Simone replied simply.  
  
They both didn't know what to say anymore so just watched the tests. If the dot turned blue they would be pregnant.  
  
"Is it turning blue?" Simone asked  
  
Lucy leaned in to see. "I think it is. Is it?"  
  
Now Simone leaned in. "Oh dear..."  
  
"Oh god. We're pregnant." Lucy sat back down onto the couch holding onto the test. Simone joined her.  
  
"I don't know if I should be happy or sad." Simone said after a moment of silence. Lucy just nodded.  
  
"How do we tell them?" Lucy asked  
  
"HA, I don't know. They will freak. I just don't know if it'll be in a good or a bad way."  
  
Lucy nodded again and after a moment "What do you think the sex of the baby will be." She gave a faint smile.  
  
"Don't know. I am more worried about how we are going to tell them."  
  
"We have to stop drinking that's for sure." Lucy said a bit disappointed.  
  
"Aye... we need to them. Murph is going to get suspicious if you don't drink any way. They will figure it out."  
  
Lucy got up and threw away the tests. "Yes I am going home now and I will think of some way to tell him, don't know how, but I will."  
  
Lucy hugged Simone good bye "And congratulations." Lucy added grinning. "You too." She replied.  
  
Simone followed Lucy downstairs and looked round to see if she saw Connor. He sat behind the bar. She hesitated for a moment but walked over to him. He looked up and saw the worried look on her face. Simone suddenly felt nauseous and ran off leaving Connor wondering what was up. He followed her to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Connor talked to a closed door.  
  
"No not really." Simone said sitting on the floor in front of the toilet.  
  
"Can I come in then?"  
  
"Aye." She answered.  
  
Connor saw her hugging the toilet and crouched down next to her, his hand on her back rubbing it.  
  
"Are you sick?" Connor asked concerned.  
  
Simone knew she had to tell him, it wouldn't be fair not to. "Connor I..." They were interrupted by a customer.  
  
"One second! I will be there in a moment." He bellowed. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
Simone feeling this isn't the time or place to tell him decided to wait. "Nothing I think I have the stomach flue or something." She got up. "I think I'll go lie down for a while." Connor nodded as he helped her up.  
  
Lucy came home her thoughts on her news. Murph was watching the news and looked up when she walked in.  
  
"Hey you." Murph said getting up.  
  
"Hi." She answered. "Should I tell him? What if he gets angry, or he doesn't want a baby." Lucy thought.  
  
Murph looked at the blank expression on her face. Now that he thought about it, she did seem a bit pale. Murph decided not to say anything about it, but do what he always does. "Do you want some whiskey?" he asked getting glasses  
  
Lucy woke up from her thoughts "Naw, I'd fancy some water."  
  
"Water? You want... well okay then." He turned round to get a bottle of Evian.  
  
Lucy sat down and followed Murph's every move. "Should I or shouldn't I?" she kept thinking.  
  
"Murph?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Lucy tried to sound as casual as she could.  
  
"Aye off course." Murph answered looking at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked seeing the scared impression on her face.  
  
"I... no, what do you think about babies?" Lucy asked  
  
Murph raised his eyebrows. "Baby's?" Suddenly it hit him. "Are you pregnant?" He asked shocked.  
  
Lucy saw his reaction and she started crying. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad? Are you NUTS?" Murph yelled making Lucy stop crying. "I? Me... Baby... daddy?" Murph asked.  
  
Lucy slowly nodded. "Seriously?" Murph asked again  
  
"Yes yes, you're going to be a father and I am going to be a mother!" Lucy said frustrated.  
  
"That's fucking great!" Murph said jumping round.  
  
"Really? So you're not disappointed?"  
  
"Hell no! I always wanted to be a daddy, it's a bit sooner then I would've thought but I am really happy. Wait... are you happy?"  
  
Lucy stood up. "No please sit down!" Murph said taking her shoulders and gently putting her back down. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "I am happy about it. I really am." She started crying again. "Damn these hormone's."  
  
Later that evening Connor and Simone sat on the couch. Simone kept looking at Connor from the corner of her eyes. Every time he looked at her she looked away.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" Connor said finally.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Simone I know you... You keep looking at me, so spill it. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I kind of uhm... I... we..." Simone sighed  
  
"You can tell me." Connor was getting worried.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Simone mumbled.  
  
"Sorry what's that?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Simone said raising her voice a bit.  
  
Connor sat on the couch dumbstruck. "Pregnant?" he said  
  
Simone was getting worried now. He had a vacant look in his eyes. "Sweetie are you okay?"  
  
"You're pregnant?" Connor looked up at her and then to her stomach. "I'm going to be a father?"  
  
"Yeah... Please say something else, are you happy or mad or sad?"  
  
"Happy! I am going to be a daddy!" Connor jumped up from the couch, he took Simone's hands and pulled her into his arms. "We're going to be parents!" he kissed her passionately. At that moment the door crashed open and at least 15 policemen came running in. Simone screamed. They grabbed Connor and pushed him onto the ground.  
  
"You are under arrest." A Detective said.  
  
"What for?" Simone screamed at him.  
  
"For a murder he and his brother committed over 2 years ago ma'am. We're from the FBI."  
  
"You let him go!" Simone cried and tried to punch him but another policeman grabbed her from behind.  
  
"No! Let her go!" Connor yelled from the ground.  
  
They cuffed Connor and pulled him up. "At least let me say good bye to my wife." Connor said when they wanted to take him away. The detective nodded shortly and the policeman let Simone go. She ran up to Connor and flew him round his neck. "I will get you out of this." She whispered. "No," Connor said. "I won't run away any more, not now you're pregnant. You stay here. You hear me?"  
  
Simone sobbed uncontrollably but nodded.  
  
"Ok take him away."  
  
Connor gave Simone a kiss and they walked out. He kept looking back at Simone until he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
As soon as they left Simone picked up her phone and called Lucy.  
  
Meanwhile Lucy and Murph sat on the couch. Murph had his hand on her stomach while he kissed her. The door crashed open. Murph shot up and pulled Lucy up with him and stood in front of her protecting her.  
  
"What the fuck?" Lucy said  
  
The policeman grabbed Murph and smashed him against the wall. "You leave my wife alone!" He said.  
  
They cuffed Murph. "We will give you a chance to say goodbye, you're coming back to Boston." The detective said. Another one then the one who came for Connor.  
  
"No you can't take him! I need him! I need you." Lucy yelled. She hugged Murph and he whispered not to come after him. "I will take responsibility for my actions."  
  
"Murph I..."  
  
"You stay here. I don't want anything bad happening to you." They pulled Murph away and he mouthed I love you to Lucy.  
  
Lucy's phone rang. "Simone? They took Murph! They took Connor as well? I'll come over right now!" Lucy hung up the phone and grabbed her bag. Before she went for the still open front door she walked to her closet and pulled out her black clothes. They didn't think she would actually stay put!  
  
After 15 min Lucy came waltzing in the pub. "Now what?" she immediately began.  
  
"Every time we think we've managed to actually have a normal life, something like this happens."  
  
"I say we bust them out."  
  
"Hello! Earth to Lucy, we don't even know where they've taken them."  
  
"Well the detective said they were going back to Boston. Who do we know in Boston?"  
  
"The fairyfuck! Oops, I mean Agent Smecker." Simone grinned "Right," Lucy suppressed a smile. "We need to give him a call and get ourselves to Boston before anything else happens."  
  
"One more thing you're forgetting." Simone said brainstorming  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't go back here any more. They will come looking for us here first so we need to leave."  
  
"Sell the pub?"  
  
"Aye and you're place."  
  
Lucy thought about it. "If that's what needs to be done, we'll do it. I can't bare the thought of them sitting in jail for the rest of there lives."  
  
Connor and Murph had been put into a plane to fly them to Boston. Sitting next to each other cuffed to their seats.  
  
"I can't believe this is fucking happening." Connor tried to get loose but it didn't work  
  
"I know, what I like to know is how they found us." Murph said  
  
"I can tell you that. We registered for our marriage. That's how they found us."  
  
"Worst part is, I had to leave Lucy now. You know she's pregnant?" Murph said  
  
"No way!" Connor said mouth open  
  
"I fucking swear."  
  
"Simone is pregnant too!" Connor laughed.  
  
"Man congratulations! I am going to be a dad and a uncle!" Murph laughed, and then reality hit him again.  
  
"What if we never see them again?" Connor said out loud what Murph had been thinking.  
  
"I told her not to come for me." Murph replied  
  
"Me too, but something tells me they are not taking no for an answer."  
  
"I will kill myself if something happens to them." Murph tried his cuffs but they didn't budge.  
  
The plane landed in Boston where a police car was waiting to take them to the office. In the car was none other then Agent Smecker. He treated them as if he didn't know them, but as soon as he had them alone in a interrogation room he started.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking? Getting registered when you're on the run? I'll have you know I seriously got worried, and then Simone and Lucy called me..."  
  
"Sorry? They called you?"  
  
"Yes Murphy they called me. They're coming to Boston to get you out of this hell hole. I arranged a hotel and plane tickets for them." "Aww man, you shouldn't have done that! Now they're coming for sure." Connor said  
  
"What's so damn bad about that?"  
  
"You think we're bad? You should wait till they get pissed. Plus they're pregnant. They can't handle this in their condition." Murph answered before Connor could.  
  
Connor had his head resting on his arms. He was contemplating things. "What if they get away with saving us?"  
  
Murph just looked at Connor "What if they don't?"  
  
Meanwhile Simone and Lucy sat in the airplane thinking about what they were about to do. The pub and Lucy's place has been put on sale. Simone asked Steven to do that for her, to let people pay in cash. He could take 10% of that and Simone would come and pick up the money later. Steven wanted to know why, but Simone didn't tell him. All she said was; it's time for a change.  
  
The plane was now landing in Boston. Simone and Lucy found their bags and got a taxi to the hotel Smecker had arranged. They got inside and sat down for a moment.  
  
"God I so don't know how we're going to do this." Simone said looking at Lucy.  
  
"Aah but that's why I talked with Smecker and he will be coming over tonight."  
  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"We have to make it work."  
  
Later that day Smecker came by. He sat down at the table with Simone and Lucy.  
  
"They're not pleased you followed them." Smecker said.  
  
"What the fuck did they expect?" Lucy asked  
  
"They just don't want you two to get hurt is all." Smecker replied raising his eyebrows. Murph wasn't lying about Lucy, she was a feisty one. Simone seemed calmer.  
  
"Well how are we going to do this?" Simone asked  
  
"Tomorrow they will be transported to another building, I suggest we get them half way and get the men out. Then you will have a car ready and leave Boston. Just drive away, don't take a plane, because they will be looking for you!" Smecker talked really fast.  
  
Simone and Lucy nodded. "Where will you be?"  
  
"I will be in the transport car, front seat. As soon as I see you I will tell the driver and hit him unconscious. You will have to hit me as well. Otherwise people will get suspicious."  
  
"Do you think it'll work?" Simone asked  
  
"If you do it fast it will. Don't worry."  
  
After talking for a while Smecker finally leaved. "See you round 2 on the corner." He smiled  
  
"Thanks for everything." Simone said  
  
"When we're settled and save for a while you'll have to come by for a drink." Lucy added.  
  
Smecker smiled then leaved closing the door behind him.  
  
Simone and Lucy got into a twin bed. Simone had her hands on her stomach, when she felt movement.  
  
"Lucy! It moved."  
  
"What moved?"  
  
Simone grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach; she waited for a moment then... "Ieh!" Lucy gave a small scream of excitement.  
  
"That's my little niece of nephew!"  
  
"Yeah my baby. Don't worry sweetie, we'll get daddy out of this mess."  
  
Lucy looked at her own tummy. They were well into three months pregnant they guessed. They haven't been to a doctor yet and they probably won't go in the near future, being on the run and all. She pulled up her sweater and looked at her tummy. Simone did the same. "Look at us. Pregnant together." Lucy said  
  
Murph and Connor were still in the interrogation room. They asked them all sorts of questions. They didn't answer any of them. They asked about their dad too and that was the only thing they were truthful about. He died, and that's the end of it.  
  
They left Connor and Murph alone. The next day they would be transported to another building. Till that time they were stuck there.  
  
"God I wonder how they are. I hope they won't do anything stupid." Murph said  
  
"Yeah, you know what they're like right? We should've known they would come after us."  
  
"Aye." Murph fell silent and after a while he looked at Connor again.  
  
"Where do you think they'll get to us?"  
  
"Don't know. But we have to be ready at all times."  
  
"I can't wait to hold her." Murph said deep in thought.  
  
"Me neither Murph, me neither."  
  
The next day Simone and Lucy got ready. They had Connor and Murph's gloves and masks with them. They put the masks on their head's so it looked like a hat. It was one o'clock and Lucy was getting restless.  
  
"Would you stop pacing already! You're making me nervous!" Simone said watching Lucy walk round.  
  
"I can't help myself. What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"We'll deal with it then." Simone replied standing up. "We best go and get the car Smecker arranged for us."  
  
They left the hotel and walked out. It took a while for them to get to the place where the car was. It was a normal sized car, black and old. Simone and Lucy got in and Simone drove off. They parked the car in an alley very near to the place where the transport car should pass. Lucy looked at her watch. "10 more minutes."  
  
Simone nodded and looked round. Smecker did his homework well. It was almost deserted except for a couple of cars. She walked back to the car, opened the trunk and took out 2 shotguns. Simone handed one to Lucy and cocked her own gun. She stared into Lucy's eyes. Her eyes displayed what Simone was feeling. Anger, anxiousness and fear.  
  
Lucy tore her eyes away from Simone; she squint the area again and saw the truck coming.  
  
"This is it." She cocked her own gun and pulled down her mask as Simone did the same.  
  
They walked up to the transport car. A big van with 1 window on either side. Simone saw Smecker pointing and hitting the driver across the head as he said he would. Lucy ran up to the back and opened it. Simone ran up to Smecker and opened his doors. "Thank you for everything and I will call you." She said  
  
"Just hit me unconscious ok?"  
  
Simone held his look for a moment and hit him with the back of her shotgun on his head. "Come on!" she heard Lucy yell. Simone turned round and saw Connor standing there holding out his hand to her. Murph and Lucy were in the car already and Murph back it up to drive of. Simone took Connor's hand and ran with him. The driver regained consciousness and took his gun. "Simone Connor! Watch out!" Lucy yelled seeing the driver. Simone turned round to see what was going on and she saw the driver firing at them. Connor whirled himself onto Simone to get her out of harms way and the bullet hit Connor's leg. They hit the ground with a thud. Simone aimed her shot gun at the driver and shot him.  
  
She landed on her back which was aching but she got up and pulled Connor up with her. "We've got to get the fuck out of here!" She yelled, Murph drove the car towards them; Connor and Simone jumped in and they drove off.  
  
"That was fucking close." Lucy said after half an hour of silence. Simone ripped a piece of her shirt off and her belly was now showing. A small bump. She put the piece of shirt round his leg. Connor looked at her tummy. "My baby is growing inside of her" he thought. Simone saw him staring. She took his hand and put it on her tummy. Connor got all weak inside. Simone smiled at him. They didn't say a word. Connor took of his coat and put it on Simone. He pulled her towards him and she just hugged his midriff. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
A Couple of days later they arrived in New Mexico. Simone had given Steven a call that she would come collect the money within a month. They stayed in a lousy motel, because they couldn't find anything better. They had separate rooms because they needed the privacy.  
  
Murph and Lucy were lying on the bed in each other's arm. Murph had been very protective of Lucy indeed and worse he was on a healthy rush. This morning for example he got OJ and as he poured it into a glass he looked at it with a foul look on his face. He took the glass with 2 fingers holding it as far from him as possible.  
  
"Here drink this..." He said "It's supposed to be healthy." Lucy laughed out loud. She did take the glass though seeing Murph look in his eyes he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
Murph sat down on the side of the bed his back towards her.  
  
"Murph, do you think we'll ever have a normal life?"  
  
"Honestly honey... I don't know." Murph looked at her. Lucy was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, her hands on her own stomach when she gasped. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What? Is something wrong, do we have to go to a hospital?" Murph rambled as he shot up and walked to her side of the bed.  
  
"No, the baby moved! That's the first time I ever felt it." Lucy looked at him. Murph looked back and slowly sat down next to her. He hesitated for a moment but Lucy took his hand and put it on her tummy.  
  
Murph had tears in his eyes when he felt the baby stir within her. 


	9. For every closed door another one opens

Chapter 9 For every closed door another opens.  
  
"Now you will receive us!"  
  
Time laps: 5 months. Lucy and Simone are both very pregnant. They are well into their 8th month of pregnancy. As it turns out both Connor and Murph became really protective. Every knock on the door, every buzz, every shout they would jump up and grab a gun. Simone and Lucy have decided to give birth at home. The man trained to be "midmen" (midwives.) They showered the girls in presents every week. Baby gifts or just for the mommy's as they liked to say. After they had run from Boston they bought a house in New Mexico, where they now lived. The four of them under one roof. Simone went to Ireland for one last time to collect the money from Steven, and didn't go back since. The Pub and Lucy's place did bring up a large amount of money, which was a good thing. They didn't have jobs now, they just enjoyed the time they had to spend with each other.  
  
Murph had tried to be supportive of Lucy, not to drink whiskey during her pregnancy. A few days later it slipped into; not in front of Lucy. Then Lucy got irritated a lot by Murph being cranky every time he was with her and told him to just drink when ever he wanted too. Murph was very pleased! And wasted the days after that.  
  
Simone and Connor is a whole different story. He was being so sweet. He kept asking if she needed a pillow. Or something to drink. Whenever she didn't feel well he would be the one to get her into bed, and buy fruits.  
  
"Right we're off." Connor said peaking round the corner.  
  
"Ok! Don't be long! And do you have you're cell phone?" Simone asked. She was in the bed because she wasn't feeling good. She had morning sickness all through the pregnancy.  
  
"Yeah we both got them!" Connor walked in and gave her a kiss, then kissed her big belly.  
  
"Right! Bye!" Connor said then leaving.  
  
Simone heard the door close behind them and silence. "Aah nice silence..." Simone sighed. It didn't take long before she heard her door opening.  
  
"Hey, can I come sleep with you?" Lucy asked  
  
"Sure why not. Just be silent I have a splitting headache."  
  
Lucy waggled over to the bed and fell in. Her belly was making her walk like a penguin.  
  
"Aaaaah." Lucy sighed. She rolled on her side and saw Simone looking at her. Simone smiled.  
  
Simone had her shirt up so her belly showed and she was rubbing it gently. Lucy lay right in front of her and pulled her shirt up as well. They're bare stomachs were now touching each other. Immediately the baby in Lucy's stomach started kicking and in response so did Simone's baby. They laughed.  
  
After an hour; Connor and Murph came back home with groceries. Simone and Lucy got up as fast as they could. This took about 10 minutes. "Please tell me you brought some chocolate? I need chocolate." Simone said waggling towards Connor.  
  
"Yeah and did you bring crisps?" Lucy took the bag from Murph and started looking for a bag of crisps. Connor pulled out a chocolate bar for Simone and handed it to her. Simone opened it as fast she could and took a big bite from it. Her face relaxed as she ate the lovely chocolate with nuts. Connor laughed. "Addicted much!" Simone playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Hey I can! I'm carrying you're child Connor McManus! And it isn't an easy job!" She smiled at him.  
  
He crouched down in front of her and put his hands on her belly. "Don't listen to you're mother, she's just kidding." He kissed her tummy.  
  
Lucy had sat herself on the couch with the bag of crisps. Murph had sat down next to her.  
  
"Don't eat so fast! You'll get sick!" Murph commentate  
  
"Don't fucking give me that. I haven't been sick through out the entire pregnancy and I won't start now." Lucy barked.  
  
Murph raised his eye brows and stood up. "Wait." Lucy said "I'm sorry I barked at you. I didn't mean to. It's like I sometimes just get irritated by every little thing." Lucy cried.  
  
"You didn't get morning sickness but you're hormones have been going on full blast innit?" Murph asked sitting down next to her again.  
  
"Yeah, and that's irritating me as well." Lucy said through her tears.  
  
A knock on the door startled the four of them. Simone looked at Connor and he pointed at the bedroom. "Stay there and stay put." Simone and Lucy both penguined they're way into the bedroom. Connor opened the door and peaked outside. He sighed when he saw who it was and opened it completely.  
  
"Steven! How have you been?" Connor asked. Simone and Lucy both gave a sigh of relieve. Lucy still clutching her bag of crisps as if it was a life saver.  
  
They opened the door and walked in; belly's first (this wasn't hard to ignore.) They hadn't seen Steven since Simone collected the money. Therefore he didn't know they were pregnant and was very surprised to see them walking like to overjoyed penguin's.  
  
"You're both pregnant?" Steven asked  
  
Simone and Lucy nodded excited and Steven had his hand on his forehead. "Well, Congratulations is in order then!" He stuck out his hand to Connor and Murph. He walked over to Lucy and hugged her. Simone stood there watching her brother's every move. He was so sweet, really. He walked to Simone and put his hand on her tummy. "Well," He said looking in her eyes then addressing to her unborn child. "I am you're uncle little one!" Simone smiled at Connor.  
  
"Uh-oh." Lucy looked really green and she waggled to the bathroom. She reached it just in time.  
  
"I hate to say I told you so... Nah... I love it..." Murph said to Connor.  
  
After a few seconds Lucy yelled "I heard that Murph McManus!"  
  
Murph's smile faded. "You weren't supposed to!" He grinned at Connor and Steven before walking to the bathroom.  
  
Simone shot him a look. "You should be nice to pregnant woman. You know how we can get."  
  
"By the way. Where's Becca?" Connor asked Steven. They sat down in the kitchen and Simone joined them. She sat on Connor's lap.  
  
"She's at home. We uhm... decided to take a break for a while."  
  
"Why?" Simone asked.  
  
"She well... she cheated on me and I don't want to leave her, but I need some time to think. And when I got you're post card I decided to come and stay with you for a week or so. If that's okay."  
  
"Off course. Hope the couch is okay, we don't have guest rooms." Connor said  
  
Simone eyed Steven. "You sure you're not in some other kind of trouble?"  
  
"No I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"You shouldn't say those things out loud." Connor replied grinning. "With Simone and Lucy pregnant they will shoot you if you do something wrong."  
  
Simone slapped him on the arm again. "I am not that bad." Connor gave her a look. "Ok maybe I am. BUT that doesn't mean you can go round telling everyone." Simone pouted and Connor rubbed her back.  
  
Lucy and Murph emerged from the bathroom. Lucy really didn't look so good. "Are you okay?" Simone asked concerned walking up to her.  
  
"No I am not feeling to well and I keep throwing up... I think my baby hates me." Lucy said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous." Murph answered.  
  
"Yeah I have had morning sickness every day for the past 8 ½ months! You're just catching up now."  
  
Lucy nodded and walked to the bedroom. Murph shrugged and followed her. She sat down on the bed and threw her legs up. She put her head on the pillow. Murph watched her from the doorway. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Lucy nodded. Murph went to lie next to her and pulled her into an embrace. They didn't talk. Murph heard Connor talking and Lucy's sobs. "I swear if I could be pregnant for you I would." He whispered.  
  
After a lot of catching up, Simone decided to go take a bath. She gave Steven some blankets and a pillow, and walked to the bathroom. She filled the tub with hot water and bubbles; and got into it. "Nothing is more relaxing then a hot bath." She said to her self. "And when are you coming out? I am growing impatient little one." Simone talked to her tummy not noticing Connor standing in the doorway. "Hopefully it won't take to long." He said. Simone's feet slipped and she went head under for a moment. She came back up her head covered with bubbles. "God you scared me!" She said breathing fast.  
  
Connor smiled and sat down on the bath tub. Simone splashed water against him. Connor gasped and stood up. "Ahh! You're mean!"  
  
Simone grinned and shields her face from Connor as he was now splashing her. Simone giggled. "Okay okay! I surrender! Would you please help me out now?"  
  
"Only if you promise to be nice." Connor replied.  
  
Simone nodded sweetly and Connor pulled her up. She got out of the tub and Connor wrapped a towel round her.  
  
"Oeh." Simone's face fell.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know... but I... aah." Simone put her hands on her tummy. "I think I am having contractions."  
  
"What? How? When? We need to get you to bed, and we need hot water and clean towels.."  
  
Simone put her hand on Connor's face. "Honey, this is my first baby, It might take a couple of hours for things to start kicking in. My water didn't even break." The second those words left her mouth, her water broke. "Uh-oh."  
  
Connor took her hand and walked her to the bedroom. "You lie down; I'll go get some water. Do you want some too?" Simone nodded, her face was red hot.  
  
Connor left and walked to Murph and Lucy's room. They were both asleep. "Murph, wake up." He shook Murph who shot up "I'll get the pig!" Then he saw Connor and his questioning look. "Never mind, what is it?"  
  
"Simone is having contractions and her water broke." Connor said concerned.  
  
"She is WHAT?" Lucy seemed to be awake enough to have heard that. "I have to see her. She can't deliver the baby without me."  
  
Murph helped Lucy up and walked to the bedroom. "Hey you okay?" Lucy looked inside to see Simone puffing. "No... Every one who says this doesn't hurt is fucking lying!" Simone cried of frustration. "I don't know to lie down or sit up. Eyes open or eyes closed. I am driving myself nuts."  
  
Lucy sat down next to her. "Would you do me a favour?" Simone asked her best friend  
  
"Any thing."  
  
"Please get Connor in here. I need HIIIIIIM." Another contraction hit her pretty bad.  
  
Lucy screamed for Connor and Murph and they both came running in. "Could you two leave us for a bit?" Connor asked.  
  
Lucy and Murph walked towards the door when Lucy stopped waggling. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?" Murph asked "Not to rain on you're parade here Simone but... My water broke!"  
  
Simone laughed while puffing. "That's... funny!"  
  
"I'm not joking!"  
  
Murph took her arm and led her into their own bedroom. "Lie down and relax." He said.  
  
"What do you mean relax? My best friend's in labour and I can't even be there to support her."  
  
"She'll forgive you love." Murph said kissing her fore head.  
  
"OOOOH My GOOOOOD!" Lucy screamed as the first contraction hit her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"No I am not fucking okay; it's all you're fault!"  
  
Murph seemed shocked. "I didn't mean that seriously... it just hurts like hell!"  
  
"I love you, and if I could do it for you I would." He kissed her on the lips. Lucy broke of their kiss to scream again.  
  
Simone was having a hard time. Contractions came fast and she desperately wanted to push. "Sweetie you have to wait." Connor said. He had instructed Steven to get some boiled water and clean towels.  
  
"Connor, I can't... I need to push please, please let me push." Simone was crying. Connor wanted to tell her it was okay but he had to wait for Steven to come back.  
  
Steven came in carrying the water and towels. Connor put one towel underneath Simone. "Okay let me take a look." Connor and Murph had been training for this for a long time.  
  
"Okay honey, listen to me... When I say push you push hard!" Simone nodded and held Steven's hand.  
  
"Now! Push!!!" He yelled. Simone screamed and her face got all red. She let out her breath, and inhaled deep, only to push again.  
  
"Stop!" Connor said giving Simone a look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Simone asked.  
  
"Nothing I... I see the head!" Connor cried. "All right, push again!"  
  
Simone shook her head. "I can't... I am so tired."  
  
"Yes you can Simone, one big push and it's over with! Come on!"  
  
Simone looked Connor in his eyes; she took a deep breath and pushed as is her life depended on it. Within moments their baby was born. Connor laughed and cried at the same time. "It's a girl!" He cleaned the baby with the water and wrapped a towel round her. Simone laughed and cried as well. Steven squeezed Simone softly in her hand, which he was still holding. He decided to give them some time together and see if Murph needed some help.  
  
Connor walked up to Simone and gave her the baby, then walked round the bed and lied down next to her.  
  
"She is so beautiful." Simone said holding her girl, touching her hands, her feet. She softly brushed her finger over her cheek.  
  
"Just like her mother." Connor said. He leaned his head into hers.  
  
Murph came bursting inside. "Connor, Could you come out here for a moment." By the look on Murph's face something was wrong.  
  
"I'll be right back sweetie." Connor kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Simone asked.  
  
Murph shook his head and walked away, Connor following close behind. "What's wrong Murph?" Connor asked while following him into the other bedroom.  
  
"Something is terribly wrong. One moment she is calling me all sorts of names I won't repeat and the next she starts bleeding and she passed out. Steven is trying to get her up."  
  
Connor walked in and saw Lucy was back in this reality, the head of the baby was born.  
  
"Where the fuck did you go to!" Lucy screamed while puffing.  
  
Murph ran up to her and kissed her whole face. "I thought something was wrong so I got Connor here to help us!"  
  
Connor took it from Steven. Murph held Lucy's hands.  
  
"Okay Lucy push, really hard we need to get this baby out!"  
  
Lucy pushed and Murph actually pushed with her. "Ok stop for a moment."  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.  
  
"The ambillicolcord is stuck round the baby's neck." Connor said not looking at her. "Steven, fetch me the scissors from the first aid kit, drown it in alcohol and give it to me."  
  
Steven did as he was told and gave him the scissors. He made sure he binded two sides of the cord before cutting it.  
  
"Ok Lucy, now pull hard."  
  
She took a deep breath and pushed. The baby came out, immediately crying.  
  
"It's a girl!" Connor yelled for the 2nd time today. He cleaned the baby and wrapped her in towels. He handed her to Murph, who had tears in his eyes. Lucy was really tired, but when she saw her child in Murph's arms she couldn't help but smile at them.  
  
Connor left them to it and went to Simone and his girl. Simone had put the baby next to her surrounded by pillows and lay there looking at this little wonder. The second Connor opened the door she fired questions at him. "How's Lucy, is she okay? God I hope she is! Is she? Answer me!"  
  
"She is fine honey, they had a baby girl." Connor smiled.  
  
"Aaaw..." She relaxed and then looked at their baby again. Connor had gotten into the bed on the other side and lay next to his child, kissing her mother.  
  
"She's beautiful. Such a miracle." He managed to say through his tears of happiness.  
  
"What shall we name her?" Simone asked  
  
"Jocelyn... Jocelyn McManus." Connor answered.  
  
"Well Jocelyn Rocco McManus then." Simone said looking at the bright smile her husband flashed.  
  
"Aye, Jocelyn Rocco McManus it is."  
  
Meanwhile Lucy and Murph sat next to each other on the bed looking at their beautiful baby. "Well I'll leave you to it then. And I'll check on Simone." Steven said walking to the door.  
  
"What did Simone have? A boy or a girl?" Lucy asked  
  
"A girl..." Steven walked out.  
  
"Aaaw, they can be like their mother's best friends for life."  
  
"We need to name her first." Murph said while counting the fingers and toes.  
  
"How about Erin Davina McManus? Davina for David Della Rocco." Lucy said.  
  
"I would love that." Murph answered before passionately kissing her.  
  
Steven softly knocked on the door. "Come in." he heard Simone say. Steven peaked round the door. "And how's everything here going?"  
  
"Everything is great. Now come here and hold you're niece Uncle Steven!" Simone said.  
  
Steven's face lit up when she said that and he walked inside, sat down on a chair next to the bed. Connor who climbed out handed him Jocelyn. "Meet Jocelyn Rocco McManus." He said.  
  
Steven looked at her and then back to Simone. "She has you're nose. And you're eyes." He said, Simone smiled.  
  
"I wonder what she'll turn out to be like. Maybe a famous writer." Simone said looking at her baby girl. Connor sat down next to Simone and hugged her. "I love you, now more then ever!" he said.  
  
............ And so it ends. I am writing this book for my mom, with Aunt Lucy next to me arguing with Uncle Murph. My mom is sitting on daddy's lap. I have no intention of publishing; it's purely for my own and my parents benefit. To remind me of what they've been through and to remind them what they have been through and how they handled everything. Mom and Dad are still very close. From what I've heard, they had been all the time since their first meeting. Aunt Lucy and Uncle Murph are great. I love them like my second pair of parents. They are bickering about whiskey. I think he was joking when he said she shouldn't drink to much whiskey. God I hope so otherwise all hell will break loose. As I like to say, for every closed door another one opens and it really is the truth. We've come across many doors slapping closed in our face's but as long as we've got each other, we'll have the little ray of light showing us where to go. Erin and I are very close indeed. Sisters rather then niece's. Kind of like our mother's. With that I am ending this story. Erin is calling. Who knows, maybe I'll write again some day...  
  
The End......  
  
(N/A This isn't real people please understand that! It's merely an ending to this fan fiction. I don't know Troy Duffy and the Characters Connor and Murph aren't real! Lucy and Simone (=me) are but we don't date fictional men. Although we would like to meet those guys! There will be a sequel to this one so watch out for more BDS by me!) 


End file.
